


Index Astartes: Thousand Sons-Lords of Magic and Beasts

by CrazySith87



Series: Thousand Sons-Lords of Magic and Beasts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alt!Homeworld, Codex Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySith87/pseuds/CrazySith87
Summary: When the Dark Gods scattered the Primarchs across the galaxy, they landed upon a variety of worlds, worlds which either uplifted the sons of the Emperor, or caused their eventual downfall. And so it was that Magnus, Primarch of the 15th Legion, landed not on a desert world of psychic scholars, but rather a world of fantastical beasts.
Series: Thousand Sons-Lords of Magic and Beasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118261
Kudos: 5





	Index Astartes: Thousand Sons-Lords of Magic and Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Was greatly inspired by the Roboutian Heresy by Zahariel and Traveler by The Straight Elf

** Origin **

When the Primarchs were scattered throughout the galaxy, the worlds they landed on were various and distinct. While some, like Guilliman would land on worlds that were civilized for lack of a better term, still others like Leman Russ landed on worlds where death was always around the corner out in the wilderness. And none except Magnus would find themselves on a world that was both at the same time.

When Magnus first came to the world that would later be known to the galaxy as Arceon, it was not a happy occasion for it. Because of some properties of the planet, Arceon had gone on the entirety of the Age of Strife unaware of the horrors of the Warp, but even if it was only for a brief moment, Magnus’s entry pierced a hole in that defense, allowing Chaos to for the first time make contact with the people of the world. While thankfully the nature of this world prevented corruption and mutation as Chaos wonts to do to all it touches, nonetheless many psykers were crippled by the phenomenon permanently. The greatest issue this caused was the resistance that formed later on when Magnus would begin his conquest of Arceon.

_Sabrina stood 6 miles outside of Saffron, completely alone, with not even her brothers and sisters accompanying her. Fate had decreed that something momentous would be appearing here, what it was or what it would do was unknown even to her. She didn't even know why she had told no one about what was to happen, not even to warn the League should what happen be dangerous._

_Suddenly, P̸̨̧͍͍̮̬͑͐̅͒̊͜ͅą̶̧̺͙̼̫̙͑͌̀͋i̶̮̰̣͜n̶̢̛̯͖̟̜̾̓͋̀̈́!!_

_Overcome with a chaotic corruption of self, Sabrina was overcome with ambition, despair, lust and rage all at once. But more than that, those feelings were overpowered by a sense of gold. When Sabrina felt the tremors and fell, she took a minute to realize that the tremors were of the Material, as before her was a crater that had not been there minutes ago. Certain that this was what she was waiting for, she climbed down where she spotted the meteor._

_A pod, which despite the completely different design, could only remind her of the tanks that Blaine used during his research days. Coming to a stop before it, the pod opened, the contents of which stepped out. Staring at Sabrina, a child, a beautiful child with crimson skin stood there, disoriented from his journey. Smiling, Sabrina bent down, placing her hand on his head, drawing his attention._

_"My name is Sabrina." Sabrina told the child telepathically, "And I promise you, until your father comes to rescue you, I shall protect you, Magnus, Son of the Emperor of Mankind._

For all that his entry caused strife and horror, Magnus was foreseen and immediately rescued by the Gym Leader Sabrina of Kanto. The greatest and most powerful Psyker of Arceon, even through the veil that protected her world from the outside she knew that not only was Magnus going to be coming, but also where it would be. Sensing not only his potential, but also through Magnus she sensed the Emperor, she raised him in the ways of Arceon’s people. Teaching him not only her methods of the Psyker Arts, how to see the future and manipulate reality, she taught him about the local megafauna of Arceon, the Pokemon.

Unique to Arceon, Pokemon are great and powerful beasts no matter their size or appearance. In the aftermath of the Age of Strife, when the humans who lived upon Arceon lost all of their technology and knowledge, they formed a symbiotic relationship with the Pokemon. When a child turns to the age of ten, they are gifted a Pokemon to bond with and then they set out to explore the region. Many of these children simply wander the wilderness, going from town to town to meet new people and expand their horizons, then return home having matured with their experiences.. But others are not so inclined towards such mundane experiences. Instead they meet new Pokemon to befriend and subjugate into ‘teams’. And while they still explore, it is with a purpose, heading to specific cities, often in a specific route, taking the Gym Challenge, having their Pokemon do battle with the Gym Leader to gain experience, and should they defeat all eight Gym Leaders of a region, than they participate in a Regional League, doing battle with other such ‘trainers’ in order to win the tournament, and the right to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. And when Magnus reached the age of ten himself, Sabrina let him go in order to do his own journey.

_Magnus followed after his 'mother' through the tall grass. While normally humans would be set upon by the wild Pokemon who called Viridian Forest their home, with Yasuchika striding alongside them, nothing would bother them, not that such things would bother Magnus, for even at his young age he was more than capable of handling the wild Pokemon, even without one of his own._

_But such a thing was redundant due to the purpose of why Magnus and his 'mother’ were heading to the middle of nowhere, for Sabrina had decided that it was time for Magnus to have a Pokemon of his own!_

_Coming across the Pokemon Lab, Magnus breathed deep, looking upon the currents of the future, looking upon the future he knew was planned for him, with his Pokemon companions by his side, great elemental beasts donned in majestic suits of armor and wielding arcane weapons, fighting alongside Magnus and his sons against the great enemies of Mankind._

_But that was not to happen for decades._

_Now, it was time for that first step._

_Grinning to himself, Magnus stepped through the doorway._

Most children when they begin their journey are gifted a young Pokemon by their parents, often children of the parents Pokemon themselves. But for those with connections or are especially gifted, a child is taken to the regions Pokemon Professor, the most prevalent and influential researcher of that region, who not only studies Pokemon, but also leads several breeding farms and Pokemon ranches, where rare pokemon can safely mate with one another and occasionally donate their children so that the baby Pokemon can safely meet a human and grow strong. However, each one of the children who come for a Pokemon, should they be accepted, only take one. However Magnus is a Primarch, and even than in his young age, his greatness and superiority shined through, and all of the so-called ‘Starter Pokemon’ became enamored with Magnus, refusing the other children who had also come for their own Starter Pokemon. And so, this is how Magnus met the first three members of his team.

_Magnus’s Pokemon Team_

_As with many of those who pursue the path of the Pokemon Trainer, Magnus gathered a team. Powerful specimens of their species, enhanced with the blood of Magnus himself, few could stand before them even before Arceon rejoined the rest of humanity. Magnus chose these Pokemon not only for their might, but also for the symbolism to the region in which he landed. Eleven Pokemon, each corresponding to one of the Gyms of the Kanto Region, as well as the Elite Four of Indigo, before it was reorganized. Mighty warbeasts, few remain now, having either died in battle, disappeared, or now stand guard in the main Fortress-Monastery of Arceon._

_In order of the Badges and Elite Four_

_Petram: Gigalith-Guarding Entrance to the Fortress-Monastery  
Aqua: Blastoise-Slain during the Drop Site Massacre  
Fulgur: Rotom-Wanders the halls of the the Gloriana Class Ship, Journey of Origins  
Herba: Venusaur-Slumbers in the forests surround the Fortress-Monastery  
Venenum: Drapion-Slain during the Siege of Terra  
Ignis: Charizard-Slain during the Drop Site Massacre  
Terram: Golurk-Guarding inner sanctum of the Fortress-Monastery  
Glacies: Avalugg-Slain during the Drop Site Massacre  
Pugnatum: Mienshao-Slain during the Siege of Terra  
Exspiravit: Cofagirus-Guarding the Primarch’s Mausoleum  
Draco: Kommo-o-Slain during the War of the Beast_

Unlike many of those who begin their ‘Pokemon Journey’, Magnus did not immediately begin the Gym Challenge. Surprisingly instead after gaining his new partners he wondered through Kanto, and when he had finished that, he journeyed through the other regions. As we journeyed, he gathered more Pokemon to his team, and when he had finished exploring all the civilized (and even the uncivilized) regions, he journeyed into the one place Magnus was always warned about. The Dark World. The inner landmass of the largest continent in Arceon, the Dark World was surrounded in mystery, technology would not work, and any who went there never came back. Though Sabrina and many of the other people who Magnus had met over his journey begged him not to, Magnus refused all attempts to dissuade him and entered the Dark World, not to be heard from for several years.

_Magnus fell to the ground, bleeding from a thousand wounds, all lesser in comparison to the blow which took his eye. All around him the fallen bodies of his brothers and sisters lay, though Magnus’s senses could tell that they were all still alive, all were severely injured. Glaring up and the Pokemon who had done all this, Magnus knew that it was still holding back._

_“What are you! Who are you!” Magnus bellowed up at the gigantic white Pokemon, its appearance akin to the Sawsbuck that Magnus had seen in Unova. But despite its size, it still shouldn’t stand up to Magnus and his team fighting together, never before had Magnus encountered something that could match or surpass them, save his Father._

_Apathetically staring down at the wounded Primarch, a voice echoed throughout the land, muffled only because the entity didn’t want the rest of the world to hear what he had to say._

_“ **I am Alpha. He who protects this world from that which seek to corrupt all. I am Arceus, and I seek to make a deal with you.** ”_

It is unknown just what it was that Magnus had seen or done while in the Dark World, but when he emerged, Magnus and his team were changed. As a Primarch Magnus had always stood above all who met him, for even regular humans could sense just how Magnus was superior to them, but after he had returned this effect was even greater, enough that even the Pokemon would bow down in recognition of Magnus’s superiority. And not just Magnus himself was enhanced, but his team were too, growing to sizes unseen before in their specimens as well as a number of other esoteric abilities. And yet, when Magnus and his team returned, they were all covered in scars and injuries, some of which would remain until their dying days, the most prominent of which was Magnus’s lost eye, sealed shut so that not even a replacement could be installed.

But rather than go and get those injuries treated, Magnus declared that it was time to prepare the world for his Father’s arrival, a declaration that only his ‘mother’ Sabrina understood. Magnus then went on to each of the regions, defeating their gym challenges, winning each League Tournament, and humbling each region's Elite Four and Champion, great Trainers who even today are remembered. Ash Ketchum the Chosen of the Legends, Cynthia the Generalist Champion of Sinnoh, Michael the Uniter of Orre, Leon the Master of the Undefeated Charizard and other Champions who ruled their regions as the strongest. And yet, rather than resting on his laurels and becoming the new champion, Magnus instead had those he defeated swear loyalty to him in preparation for the endeavor that he was undertaking. Truly uniting the world, not simply bringing peace. 

It was as such that thirty years after Magnus had landed upon this world that he had conquered it, proclaiming that the world would be called Arceon, in remembrance for an old friend of his, but who this friend was, remembrancers and inquisitors have never been able to discover, for there is no record of anyone who goes by a name akin to what the planet was now called. Magnus then spent the next decade building a World League in order to manage all the different responsibilities that ruling the world would entail, taking inspiration in how the Regions were governed but on a larger scale. Magnus sat as the World Champion and ruled alongside a World Chairman, each role having different responsibilities and tasks for their positions. 

Eventually the day that Magnus had prepared for came. The Emperor of Mankind contacted Magnus through the bond that they had had since before the Primarchs were scattered, telling his son that the time had come. Overjoyed by this message, Magnus gathered his team and the various Regional Champions to the top of Mt Coronet so as to be the first to greet the Emperor as he came to retrieve his lost son.

_Magnus sat at the peak of Mt. Coronet, uncaring of the thin air, nor the elements, waiting. His father had spoken, it was finally time for Magnus to join with Him to fight in the Great Work. Of course, Magnus wasn't alone, he was surrounded by a retinue of his most powerful subordinates in the world._

_Breathing in the cold thin air of the Top of the World, Magnus looked upon those with him once more. His mother was not here, for Magnus feared that the sight of his Father would blind her, however his oldest companions, Herba the Venusaur, Ignis the Charizard, and Aqua the Blastoise had joined him in waiting in the cold mountain air._

_Further away from Magnus and his 'brothers' (and how Magnus couldn't wait to meet his actual brothers!) were the Champions of the various regions of the world, as well as many of the friends that Magnus had met over the years._

_Pleased that he had arranged a worthy greeting party, Magnus perked up. He had finally arrived, and not alone, Magnus could sense one of his brothers accompanying his father._

_In a flash of light, He was here!_

_Spreading his arms, Magnus let out a call that was heard throughout the entire world, by humans, by Pokemon, and by Legendaries._

_"Welcome Father. We are ready to rejoin the rest of humanity."_

As was the case when the Emperor found the Primarchs, the first meeting was a joyful and happy occasion, as Father reunited with son. Then the Emperor revealed that he had not come alone, for not only had the Emperor brought Magnus’s sons to reunite with their father, but also one of Magnus’s brothers. Proclaiming this, Ahzek Ahriman, Legion Master of the 15th Legion in Magnus’s absence, and Leman Russ, Primarch of the 6th Legion, the Vlka Fenryka appeared in a flash of light, and greeted Magnus.

However, privately the Emperor revealed the true reason why he had brought the 15th Legion and the 6th. The 15th was on the verge of extinction, suffering from a curse of rampant mutation which turned his sons into monsters that needed to be put down. With regret, the Emperor announced that unless Magnus could find a cure for the flesh change, then the 15th legion would need to be put down, and as the Emperor’s Executioner, Leman Russ would lead the process.

Overcome with despair, Magnus and those of his sons who remained, a mere thousand in comparison to the tens of thousands that other Legions were composed of, began to join together, searching for a cure. Leaving his sons on Arceon so that they could familiarize themselves with their new homeworld, Magnus set off towards Terra, seeking the lore from humanities homeworld , seeking a cure there, as well as gain the knowledge required to lead his legion, ignoring that the most likely event being the execution of the 15th Legion. While on Terra, Magnus met his brother, Perturabo, who was on Terra for similar reasons. While on Terra, the two brothers spent much time together, studying Terra’s ancient history and forging bonds that would last until the unthinkable happened. But eventually Perturabo had finished his studies and was ready to take the reins of his Legion and had to leave, but not before swearing oaths of friendship and brotherhood with Magnus.

Back on Arceon, the 15th legionnaires left behind continued studying its history, seeking a possible cure from the writings of the ancients. As they remained on Arceon, they eventually noted that while on Arceon none of them suffered from the Flesh Change, not even those who were in the beginning stages of it. Positive that this was a sign that the answer they seeked was on Arceon, they doubled down on their research and when Magnus returned from Terra, they reported their findings, including the fact that while on Arceon the Flesh Change was no longer a problem. Though remembrancers and inquisitors today remain uncertain as to how Magnus figured out the problem, he did so, sending out his sons to various parts of the world with instructions known only to them, promising that should they come back, they would no longer have to fear the Flesh Change.

_Ahzek Ahriman climbed up the side of Mt. Coronet, equipped with nothing but a coat to keep out the freezing cold winds. He had no idea why his father had sent him here alone, only that Ahzek would be a proof of concept. He was still pondering this, thinking of what could be up here that would cure the Flesh Change that could not simply be brought to the rest of his brothers, when he pulled himself up the cliff and upon the peak of Mt. Coronet._

_“Hello!” Ahzek shouted, “Magnus, Lord of this world sent me. He said that you would have answers to our disease!” But nothing happened, the wind kept blowing, and there was no one there._

_Taking a deep breath of the thin mountain air, Ahzek sat down to meditate. Perhaps whatever the cure was would come to him in time. And so Ahzek waited, and in his meditation took the opportunity to scry the future. He saw himself wandering a forest alongside some creatures that were native to this world. He saw himself fighting alongside his brothers and even more of these Pokemon. He saw himself sneaking around a ship marked with the livarly of the Lunar Wolves, yet also different, holding in his hands Worldbreaker, the personal weapon of Primarch Horus Lupercal._

_He saw an Astartes with a legion symbol he didn’t recognize, a raven with a drop of blood on its back, wielding the same weapon he saw himself stealing against fellow Astartes, ones who bore the mark of the Alpha Legion. He saw a man who felt like the Emperor wandering a wilderness on Terra, which was impossible for there were no lush wilds on Terra anymore. He saw the Men of Iron burn entire worlds to ash._

_Ahzek opened his eyes, gasping from the exertion his scrying took out of him, blood dripping from his orifices. While he wanted to see if his visions would tell him about why he was there, he received no answers. He viewed the past and the future, not simply near future and past, but far. He had seen the Emperor wandering Terra in the days before Man had left for the stars, and he had seen an Astartes who he didn’t know and yet felt inexplicably familiar, doing battle with fellow Astartes. And who was the Alpha Legion? No such Legion existed that called themselves that, nor bore a hydra as their mark. But then none bore a raven as their mark yet either._

_As Ahriman pondered these strange visions, he realized that he was no longer alone. Slowly looking behind him, beheld a great drake, sapphire scales glistening in the sunlight. But most eye catching of all was the largest diamond that Ahzek had ever seen, radiating an inner light that. Eyes unable to turn away from the precious gemstone, Ahzek saw things reflected in the gem. He saw himself, a newborn baby, being chosen to join the Astartes, finding Magnus, going to war, working at a desk, wandering lost pathways. And finally, Ahzek Ahriman, before he could force himself to turn away, saw himself dying._

_Forcing himself to not dwell upon what the dragon had shown him, Ahzek looked the sapphire scaled beast into its crimson red eyes, eyes that had seen the same thing that it had shown him. And then, it proceeded to show **Time’s** life. For hours Ahzek sat spellbound as **Time** showed him what was, what is, and what will. And when it finally ended, he screamed in horror as he understood what that drake truly was, and what it was that it had shown him, and he continued to scream even as his body began to age and decompose, unable to handle what it was that was shown to him. _

_Forcing himself to not dwell upon what the dragon had shown him, Ahzek looked the sapphire scaled beast into its crimson red eyes, eyes that had seen the same thing that it had shown him. The Lord of Time snorted (Why was it that Ahzek called this drake the Lord of Time), startling Ahriman enough that he slipped and fell. Struggling to get up, he found it harder than it should’ve been, and at a look around he could tell why. Somehow the ground around him was covered in blood, his blood._

_Looking up from his own gore, Ahzek stared at the Eternal Dragon, this time without meeting gazes. Instead, the diamond dragon leapt up into the air, somehow without using any psyker powers or physical methods, flying up towards the heavens. Awestruck by the sight as he was, Ahzek would not notice that the permanent whispers that every psyker heard were silent. Nor would he ever hear them again._

Freed from the curse of the Flesh Change, recruitment began in earnest, gathering together his sons and the recruits together onto the newly gifted Gloriana-Class Ship, Journey of Origins, Magnus proclaimed that his sons were to be known as the Thousand Sons, so that they never forget how close they came to extinction. Donning new armors of crimson red lined with gold and marked with what Magnus claimed was the Arceon symbol of ‘Origin’, to symbolize their new beginning, Magus led his sons out away from his homeworld, to conquer the stars in the name of the Emperor.

** Great Crusade **

Despite Magnus’s desires, his legion was still devastated by the Flesh Change, barely having the numbers of a modern-day Chapter, let alone the numbers required to be known as a Legion. As such, Magnus attached his paltry fleet with one of his brother’s fleets, though his choice of brother to do so baffled many who knew the two legions. So it was that Magnus and Leman Russ did battle side by side during the Great Crusade.

To many, this was a surprise, for should the worst-case scenario occur, the 6th Legion was situated directly above Arceon, ready to rain death upon the cursed 15th. However, when Magnus returned from Terra, and while his sons were scattered around Arceon to receive whatever cure Magnus intended for them, Magnus met with Leman Russ to talk, the topics were many and varied, from previous campaigns of the Space Wolves, to the brothers Magnus had yet to meet, and of the so-called ‘Rune-Priests’ that the Rout deployed, delusional Astartes who _despite all evidence to the contrary claimed that they were not psykers._

_Ahzek Ahriman sat in the private chambers of the Wolf King aboard the 15th Legions guillotine, Hrafnkel, listening alongside the Rune-Priest Ohthere Wrydmake and the strange bird that had bonded with him after his trip to Mt. Coronet, to the two Primarchs discussing his Legion. As of yet he hadn’t heard anything that would make the Emperor’s Executioner turn his blade against Ahzek and his brothers, but despite the hypocrisy, it was well known of Russ’s distaste for psykers such as the 15th. However, now the topic had turned, potentially to the one which would decide the Lord of Fenris’s whim._

_“So how is it that you cured it?” Russ asked, leaning forward, as was everyone else in the room besides Magnus. Indeed, it was a question that burned in Ahriman’s mind, as while his lord had proclaimed him immune to the Flesh Change, Ahzek had no idea as to how it had happened._

_As everyone stared at the Crimson Champion, he appeared contemplative, pondering what to say. Sitting up, he first said, “May I have your oath that you won’t tell Father? Due to the nature of the cure, I feel as if he might believe that the cure is worse than the illness.”_

_Though he appeared troubled by this request, Leman Russ declared, “I swear it, on the threads of my sons, and the bond between me and my wolf-kin, even should I agree with the Allfather and decide to execute the 15th Legion for this secret you ask me to keep, neither I, nor any of my sons tell the Emperor nor those who would inform him of this secret of yours. This I swear!” Sealing this oath, Leman took off his gauntlet and slit his palm, letting the demigod's blood spill on the floor of his chamber._

_Relieved by this oath, Magnus began his explanation of the secrets of his world. Of the Legendaries, god-like beasts that roam Arceon. Embodiments of reality and the planet, they have protected Arceon from the Warp-Storms that had laid the final blow to the Federation that had previously ruled humanity. And he spoke of how he asked them to grant their blessings to his sons, protecting them from the mutagenic properties of the Warp._

_Contemplating all that he had been told, the Lord of the Rout muttered, “Such things, they sound familiar.” Looking up at Magnus, he proclaimed, “Such things, these World-Spirits, they sound akin to the World Spirit of Fenris which has granted my sons their magyks. It sounds as if your world has something similar, if divided into multiple avatars.”_

_Even as Ahriman internally scoffed at the superstition in what the Wolf King had said, he was taken aback by the fact that his father was actually taking these claims legitimately. “Similar, though personally I feel as if its less that Fenris grants your sons powers and more that akin to the Legendaries Fenris filters the Warp so that your sons can safely use its powers.”_

_Leman barked out a laugh, “HAH! While I disagree with that view, it relieves me to see another Legion that does not use maleficarum, power from the Warp. Well, judging by your plans, they will be.”_

_The Lord of Beasts chuckled to himself, “I presume by your reaction that this means that my sons will live?”_

_The Lord of Wolves snickered himself, “I suppose that it does, brother.”_

Though this newly formed brotherly bond surprised many, both Legions worked well together, accomplishing many victories against foes that had waylaid the forces of not only the Imperial Army, but even some Astartes Expedition Fleets, though these were offshoot ones without the presence of their respective Primarchs. From the Warlords of Kryptos III, to the horrors of the Morrowdom, none could stand in the way of the Space Wolves martial might and the Thousand Sons esoteric abilities from either themselves, or the beasts that fought alongside them.

Eventually however the Thousand Sons recovered enough that they were no longer forced to fight as an auxiliary force to another legion. While the Thousand Sons would over the course of the do several joint campaigns with both the Space Wolves and the Iron Warriors, who’s Primarchs Magnus had the closest bonds with, they went off on their own. While their lists of conquests and reclamations are not the biggest, they still earned many honors and acknowledgements from the Imperium as a whole.

Besides Perturabo and Leman, Magnus had mixed relations with the rest of his brothers. As with everyone, he got along splendidly with Horus, the First Found creating an aura of charisma that even other Primarchs fell for Many of the other Primarchs got along well with the Crimson Champion, however both Mortarion and Rogal Dorn had rather poor relationships, though for different reasons. As one of the Primarchs closest to Perturabo, he knew of the rivalry that he had with the future Praetorian, and sided with his friend, but it was a clinical dislike, and when the unthinkable occurred this disdain towards each other was easily dropped. But the feelings between the Death Lord and Magnus couldn’t be called anything except negative. Mortarion was always open about his hatred of ‘witches’, and there were several incidents on the one occasion that they fought together, and as such both Primarchs declared that neither would fight alongside the other.

_Yari Wataru the Fire Drake_

_Even in the days when Magnus had first landed, clans and bloodlines had long passed into obscurity, replaced by the meritocratic system of Pokemon Battling used to govern most of the important positions of each League Government. The Wataru clan however, is one of the few exceptions to this. Descended from the boy who first befriended the Dragons who ruled Kanto and Johto, their relationship with Dragons has endured even into the 41st Millenium, but as knowledge of animal training and diet increased, the Dragons were no longer peerless, and as the Dragons power and authority decreased, so too did the Wataru’s power and influence. Despite these issues, the Wataru have been a staple in Arceon’s world, and while they may no longer rule as they once did, their name still draws awe and respect._

_When Magnus first announced that he was seeking recruits for his Space Marine Legion, many young boys of the Wataru Clan clamoured to be selected. Of those who succeeded their trials and implantation, none stood out more than Yari Wataru. The grandson of the former Indigo Champion, Lance Wataru, Yari passed all of the trials with flying colors and rapidly rose through the ranks to Champion of the 7th League, the Thousand Sons variant of the Chapter-Master ranking. Like many of the Wataru, Yari had an adoration of dragons, bringing into battle not only his Dragonite, but also a Charizard, Dragapult, Turtonator, Magmortar and Talonflame, as well as a mastery of Pyromancy rarely seen._

_Yari rose to prominence during a campaign where his League fought alongside the 154th Expeditionary Fleet, led by the Primarch Vulkan himself. Throughout the course of the campaign, Yari endeared himself not only for his relationship with dragons, a creature that the 18th Legion once named itself after, but also for his love and proficiency with fire. After Yari saved the life of First Captain Artells Numeon when he had been cut off from the rest of the Army Group, Vulkan declared Yari and his League friends of the 18th Legion, gifting them many weapons and armor forged by the Salamanders themselves, with Vulkan personally forging Yari his gifts, along with granting him the title of Fire Drake._

_When Magnus led the majority of his legion to Istvaan V to put down the traitorous Horus, Yari was unable to join, as the 7th League last campaign had suffered such casualties that they were forced to return to their homeworld for recruitment and repairs. This put him in the inevitable position of leadership when after the Drop Site Massacre Mortarion began his Crusade against the 15th Legion, destroying or corrupting several recruiting worlds of the Thousand Sons. While Yari led a valiant defense, it was not enough to prevent planet fall as the Death Guard destroyed all of Arceons defense fleet and orbital facilities. But Arceon had far greater defenses than those, for as soon as the corrupted Death Guard landed, everything went wrong for them. Many were slain either by the mortal defenders, or by the Legendaries that protected the world. However there were those lucky few who when they encountered the Legendary Pokemon known as Suicune and Shaymin, they suddenly became purified of their moral and physical corruption, realizing their sins and turning against their brothers who were more mulish in their treason.Yari held off First Captain Typhon until the Death Guard were forced to retreat by the calls of orbital bombardments. And even that failed, for the Legendary Zamazenta blocked every single shot, while the Legendary Rayquaza took down ships that flew too low. When the message that both the Raven Guard and the Thousand Sons were coming into the system, the Death Guard fleet was forced to retreat in its entirety._

_Yari and what remained of his League rejoined their Legion when they went to join Rogal Dorn in the defense of Terra, once more proving his worth by slaying many traitorous champions, until he was finally slain by Khârn of the World Eaters. When the Siege was over, his remains were retrieved and returned to Arceon where he was buried amongst his ancestors alongside his slain team. Since then, his wargear has been passed down from Champion to Champion of the 7th Company of the Thousand Sons, which were nicknamed the Fire Drakes in honor of Yari Wataru, and have since specialized in the use of fire in remembrance._

When the Triumph of Ullanor was announced, Magnus attended along with some of his best Leagues, where the Emperor intended to celebrate all the accomplishments of the Great Crusade. As with all who attended, Magnus was shocked that his father intended to retire from the front and return to Terra to build some Great Work, and like several of his brothers, protested against this. But the Emperor would not be dissuaded, and instead proclaimed that Horus Lupercal would replace him, in the newly created rank of Warmaster. While saddened that the Emperor would no longer be a part of the Great Crusade, Magnus did support the choice of Horus as Warmaster, and when the celebrations were over, returned to the Great Crusade with a fervor, intent on making up for his Fathers absence from the field.

Not long after the Triumph had ended, the Primarchs were once again called together at Nikaea to discuss the psyker issue. Before the actual discussion, Magnus met privately with Leman Russ about what the more public discussion would be about, for while it was known that both the Space Wolves and Thousand Sons fielded psykers, Leman was infamous for his hypocritical view of psykers, not viewing his or Magnus’s sons as psykers, but instead believing that they were empowered by their ‘World-Spirits’, and as such didn’t draw power from the Warp.

_“I’m not saying that we simply let them do whatever they want, but if you advocate for the shutdown of all psykers, these people who don’t know any better will lump together your Rune-Priests and my Conceptuals with any Warp mad psyker. So please, let us ask not for the complete removal of psykers, but instead harsher methods of training and security.  
Attributed to Primarch Magnus when he spoke with Primarch Leman Russ._

Surprising everyone, Magnus succeeded, providing a moderate view of the psyker issue with Leman, when those advocating for the Librarium thought that Magnus would be their biggest supporter, and those seeking their destruction thought to find an ally in Russ. While the sake of all those who spoke during what would later be known as the Council of Nikaea was mainly for the civilians and advisors who attended, the Emperor had made his decision long before the Council and was not swayed by any of the arguments. To the relief of Magnus, the Emperor’s decision aligned with his arguments, the Librarium would be made official, but each Legion would soon play host to members of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, to ensure the sanctity of the Librarians training and traditions. While not the complete victory that Magnus sought, he was willing to allow the Astra Telepathica to oversee his Conceptuals, as his Legion called their Librarians, training.

With the Council of Nikaea behind them, Magnus left alongside Leman Russ for another joint campaign against a xenos empire, one that didn’t pose a threat to the Wolf King, but eager for another adventure with his favorite brother. And so, the two brothers went on a spree of successful conquests, not simply stopping with the one xeno empire, and they continued to fight alongside each other for several years, until they received a message.

Horus Lupercal, Primarch of the Sons of Horus, the First-Found, Warmaster of the Imperium of Man, along with the Death Guard, World Eaters, and Emperor’s Children, had proclaimed themselves united against the Emperor, in open rebellion against the Imperium.

** Dropsite Massacre **

When Magnus and Leman first received the message, at first both were furious and desired nothing more than to join the Retribution Fleet that was gathering at the Istvaan system to purge the traitors. However, when they received the message, they were in the midst of an extermination mission against a small empire of equarian robots that while unable to compete against the might of the Imperium, could still prove a threat. As such, Leman and Magnus separate, with Magnus off to join the Retribution Fleet while Leman cleaned up the last of the robotic equines. However, it was not a clean separation, as Magnus left Ahriman and the First League (The Thousand Sons equivalent of Chapters) with the Space Wolves, while Leman Russ sent off Jarl Gunnar Gunnhil and Great Company Onn to provide support to the Thousand Sons.

Magnus was the last of the Loyal Legions to arrive, ready to participate in the greatest military endeavor of the Imperium’s admittedly short history, seven legions arrayed together to fight the enemies of the Imperium. Such an event was marred by the fact that it was gathered to kill those they had once called brothers. However, before he went to attend the War Council which would plan the execution of the traitors, Magnus became beset by feelings of ill omen. Unsure of what the ill omen would be, he made some last-minute preparations before meeting with his brothers, sending an message to Ahriman urging him to finish up and come join them at Istvaan, as well as warning the crew of the Journey of Origins to beware an unexpected strike. Feeling calmed by his preparations, Magnus attended the the planning session, where it was decided that the Salamanders, Raven Guard, and Thousand Sons and their Space Wolf attachment, would play the part of the first wave, while the Alpha Legion, Iron Hands, Iron Warriors, and Night Lords would play the part of the second wave. 

And so, the Salamanders, Raven Guard, Thousand Sons, and a Great Company of Space Wolves landed on the black sands of Istvaan V to bring justice upon the traitors. The Salamanders took up the bulk of the vanguard, with Raven Guard strike teams mixed in at various points to take out commanders and important positions while the 18th drew attention. The Thousand Sons took up a rear-guard position, striking from a distance with a panorama of esoteric abilities, from both their Pokemon and their Conceptuals. The Space Wolves detachment stayed as a massed force, going wherever the fighting was toughest, and then retreating so that they could sally back forth again. Eventually the time came for stage two of the offensive plan, so the Salamanders and Raven Guard began to pull back to the fallback position the Thousand Sons had set up, unaware of what would come next.

_Lord Gunn barked out a noise, not quite a laugh, but not quite a moan. “Such fighting would be glorious, worthy of songs for many generations, were it not for who we are fighting.”_

_Resting a hand on his nephews’ shoulder, Magnus had nothing to say, such was this tragedy. Only thing he could think to say was that at least the Space Wolves were used to such things, however it was not only in poor taste, but also the oaths Magnus had sworn prevented him from even thinking about those incidents._

_Hearing the roar of Thunderhawks, Magnus looked up, seeing the grey and yellow colors of his brother's legion landing. “At least we’re not alone. I’ll maintain the covering fire of the retreat, why don’t you go and greet the relief force?”_

_Waving his hand in acceptance, Jarl Gunnhil started making his way to the landing zone. All around Magnus he could see his sons and nephews begin to relax, as much as an Astartes can relax in an active warzone. At last, reinforcements, at last this madness could end._

_Looking back once again, Magnus saw Perturabo at the forefront of his forces, raising his hand in gree-_

_Blood began to spurt._

_All around Magnus, bodies began to fall. Gunnar, bold savage Gunnar, murdered with a smile on his face and hand raised in friendship. Sadler Oak, just as brilliant as everyone from that family, perforated as he stood in the rear guard, keeping an overwatch so that their reinforcements weren’t ambushed. Aqua, loyal, protective and wise Aqua, who had been with him since almost the beginning, who saw the betrayal for what it was and moved to protect him while he stood in shock as one of his closest brothers tried to murder him._

When the first wave began fighting, it was the Salamanders that took the bulk of the casualties, but when the second wave arrived, it was to find the Thousand Sons and Space Wolves as easy targets. Those first few seconds slew hundreds of Astartes and thousands of Pokemon, among which was Jarl Gunnar Gunnhil, and Aqua the Blastoise who was among the first of Magnus’s Pokemon team. Caught off guard, the Thousand Sons did eventually begin to set up barriers against those meant to be their reinforcements, by then the damage was already done. Whats worse was that they were now surrounded, the tables turned, instead of seven legions against four, it was now three legions against eight.

Abandoning the positions meant to welcome the second wave, the Thousand Sons and Space Wolves retreated back towards the Raven Guard and Salamanders, sending out vox calls about this brand-new betrayal. Though the process was difficult and cost many more lives, eventually all three Primarchs met together, to begin the process of ensuring the survival of their legions. Throughout the attempt, Magnus had been raising calls to orbit, to discover what was going on in the skies. It was then that he learned that things weren’t much better up there. The Shadow of the Emperor, flagship of the Raven Guard was completely destroyed, as were many others of the Loyalist Fleet, however both the Flamewrought and the Journey of Origins had survived the ambush, though both were damaged, leading the rest of the survivors on a merry chase away from the revealed Traitor warships. Worse yet was the news that now that their colors were revealed, the fleets of the original traitors were coming back from whence they hid.

In the midst of all this misery, Magnus revealed a bright point. He had a premonition that something would go wrong, though he was unaware of what it would be, and as such had sent a message to Leman Russ to hurry on over to Istvaan V. Intent on surviving until Leman could arrive, the last surviving Loyalists on Istvaan V made their stand, once more the Salamanders took the bulk of the trenches, whilst Space Wolves supported them either with additional fire or cutting down any who made it past the poorly put together killzones. Magnus knew however that these defensive points, for Perurabo, who Magnus once counted amongst his closest brothers, was a master of siege warfare. Using a mixture of how he knew Perturabo though, strategic insight from the combination of three Primarchs demigod minds, and the foresight of Magnus’s those seers who had not only survived, but were not part of the First League, which held the bulk of all of the Thousand Sons clairvoyants, Magnus predicted where Perturabo would attempt to make his breach and led his brothers there to prepare. 

Their assumption proved correct, as Perturabo led a great offensive of Traitor forces, joined by Angron and Mortarion. As all the Primarchs stood ready to fight each other, the first instance of when Primarchs sought to kill one another in warfare, each with their own opponent. Vulkan faced off against the diseased Mortarion, only his scythe and respirator allowing Magnus to recognize him. Corax lured Angron off to the side, the mad Primarch somehow even more furious and insane than usual. And Magnus stared down Perturabo, fury overwhelming his every thought.

_As Magnus stared at the Lord of Iron, all he could think of was his every interaction with Perturabo leading up to this moment._

_Walking into the Imperial Palace where their Father introduced each other, no longer alone, now they had family._

_Wandering the wastes of Terra, searching through the ruins for the knowledge of the ancients._

_Perturabo leaving Terra, ready to join his Legion, both swearing Oaths of Friendship, to always be there for each other._

_Magnus fighting alongside Perturabo against an Ork WAAAGH!!!, doing battle back-to-back until they faced the Warboss together._

_The first time that Magnus introduced Perturabo with Leman, who instantly understood what it was that Perturabo desired most, inviting the Lord of Iron to a banquet aboard his ship, with for food, drink, and an invitation for a three-way joint campaign between the Space Wolves, Iron Warriors, and Thousand Sons._

_Magnus watched as Perturabo lost control of his temper, as he raged that yet again the Iron Warriors were overlooked in favor of the Imperial Fists._

_Magnus meeting Perturabo above the skies of Istvaan V, not talking about anything important, merely reminiscing about their days on Terra._

_Perturabo firing the bolt rounds that killed Lord Gunn and Aqua._

_Magnus could only look at the one he above all others called brother and was overtaken by his rage._

_It had been many years since he needed to do this, but in the face of the Lord of Iron, but Magnus couldn’t afford to hold back._

_Closing his eyes, Magnus took a deep breath. And when he breathed out, the Beginning was with him. And when he opened his eyes, Aura flared out. Magnus knew himself better than anyone, such a thing was needed to master Aura. And now, more than anything else, he knew that he was furious. And that killing Perturabo was the only thing that mattered to him._

So it was that the sons of the Emperor did battle for the first time. But in the end, neither side could truly gain the advantage and kill the other, until Magnus, upon realizing that he couldn’t kill Perturabo quickly or easily, settled for getting him out of the picture so that he could join up with either Corax or Vulkan in their fights. With a mighty push, far beyond anything that Magnus had ever shown before, Perturabo flew off into the sky, and would not land for another hour a long distance away from the battlefield. Believing that Corax was in more urgent need of aid, he aided in the Raven Lord’s battle against the Lord of the Red Sands, but enhanced by his daemonic patron, they were only able to wound him before his sons dragged Angron’s screaming body away. Finally able to join forces, they came across Mortarion about to slice Vulkans head off. However, it was not either of the Primarchs who saved the Lord of Drakes, but yet another of Magnus’s Pokemon companions. 

Ignis flew forth from where he had been battling Traitor Marines, spewing flames equivalent to the fires that the Promethean Fire himself was fond of using in battle. Despite taking the Death Lord by surprise, and even leaving some superficial damage, it was not enough to prevent Mortarion from switching targets away from the Lord of the Salamanders to a different salamander. And so it was that Ignis, the very first of all of Magnus’s Pokemon, was slain in battle. This act of sacrifice allowed Corvus and Magnus to drive back the Pale King. Bringing Vulkan back to an Apothecary, they began to plan even more delaying tactics.

_“Vulkan, please, we must get you to an Apothecary!” Corvus begged his brother. Magnus was one step further than that, for he had just suffered the loss of another salamander that he had called brother. And he was not prepared to lose another._

_“Hang on Vulkan, while I’m no specialist, I am also no stranger to the arts of healing. Just give me some room and I can clo-”_

_“No brother, leave me be.” Vulkan choked out through not only the single lung he had left, but also the hole in his throat. “I’m dying, and nothing can change that.”_

_All around them, there were no cheers of victory at having driven off the enemy. Vulkan, one of the friendliest Primarchs, lay there bleeding out. And there was nothing anyone could do. Not only were the injuries serious, even for a Primarch, but they had resisted all of Magnus’s efforts to heal them._

_“Go now brothers, you must survive! Tell father of this darkest of betrayals, avenge all who fell to treachery because of Horus, not only our sons here, but also our nephews only a few planets away, who trusted their fathers, only to be betrayed in a way worse than even the betrayal we faced here!” With these words, Vulkan breathed his last, life having left his body as he slumped over._

_All around them, Astartes were weeping and wailing, none more so than Artellus Numeon, his mind shattered with the grief of his now dead father._

_That was when Vulkan sat back up._

_Turning around, looking at all the gawking faces that were fixated upon him, all his previous injuries that even the Cyclops was unable to heal, vanished, Vulkan could only say one thing._

_“I’m pretty sure I’m not dead. Strange.”_

After several more similar assaults upon the survivors defensive position, each one costing the Loyalists more and more men and machines, eventually word reached them. Leman Russ had rendezvoused with the Loyalist Fleet remnants. Once they breached the blockade and set up a position in orbit, Magnus could create a portal and teleport all the survivors unto their ships, and they could flee. However, Horus was also aware of this, and was preparing one final assault, one that he would lead personally. Knowing that they needed more time, Vulkan volunteered to stay behind to delay their brothers. Despite their protests, Vulkan insisted, and eventually Corax and Magnus relented to the logic that they needed someone to give them time to actually escape. But at the same time, Vulkan would not do so alone, for volunteers from all the present legions offered to stay behind as well and join in the Promethean Fire’s endeavor, so many that the Primarchs had to choose who would stay behind and die. And most heart wrenching for Magnus, Glacies, yet another member of his team, decided to also stay back, prepared to sacrifice his life so that the rest of them could escape.

Bolstered by the many volunteer’s Vulkan held out for an entire day, long enough for Leman to arrive, and long enough for Magnus to load the survivors onto the various ships. Once the last of the men and supplies had been loaded, the Loyalist fleet took off, leaving Vulkan behind. And even then, the Loyalist Fleet didn’t get away without injuries, several more ships from the surviving Retribution Fleet and the Space Wolves Fleet were damaged and stayed behind as a delaying action, unable to escape anymore. And when they finally did escape into the Warp, even more ships, including the flagship of the Salamanders were lost to the Warp, never to be seen again. When all was said and done, the losses were horrendous. None of the three Legions that had first landed on Istvaan V would be of any use for the rest of the Heresy.

** Horus Heresy **

As the survivors limped away from the Istvaan system, there was no time for mourning. Terra had to be made aware of the additional treachery. But they also had to be wary, as to their knowledge they only knew for sure of the Loyalty of five Legions, while eight Legions had shown their true colors as Traitors. That left five Legions who’s allegiance they were unsure of. As such it was decided that While Magnus and Corvus Corax would take the majority or the survivors and a detachment of Space Wolves to Terra, not only to alert the Emperor, but also provide support to the Imperial Fists, who were the only Legion that were on Terra, which would surely come under attack, as while Terra remained free, the Traitors could not claim victory. Meanwhile Leman Russ would take the majority of his Legion, along with elements of the other three Legions, with Ahriman once again accompanying him. to the 500 Worlds of Ultramar, confirm the allegiance of the largest Legion, while also sending out smaller groups to Baal, Caliban, Chogoris, and Colchis to do the same there. 

These messenger fleets had mixed success, as at both Baal and Chogoris the messenger fleets had to be rerouted due to the absence of their Primarchs and the majority of their Legions, though did make each planet aware of Horus’s betrayal, as well as the treason of the seven other legions that they knew had joined him. The messenger fleet sent to Colchis was never heard from again, for as we know now, the Word Bearers had in fact been the first Legion to betray the Emperor and had in fact corrupted the other Legions into joining them. Whatever happened to the messenger fleet sent to Caliban is unknown, for we do not even know if they ever reached the Caliban System. All we know is that the Dark Angels had learnt of the Drop Site Massacre through other means, and that during the Scouring Caliban was destroyed by Dark Angels forces.

The fleet led by Leman Russ, however, came under assault by what would be known as the Ruin Storm, a massive Warp Storm that encompassed the entirety of the 500 Worlds. As the Space Wolves fleet waited in the void for the Astropaths and Navigators to discern the scope of the Warp Storm, the Fidelitas Lex emerged from the Warp leading a fleet of Word Bearer ships. Immediately Leman Russ hailed them, seeking to learn Lorgars position in the betrayal. 

_What was considered by many, was just a common scene to Ahriman, as once again he bore witness to a conversation between two Primarchs, even if it was just over the communicators. Unlike the previous occurrences, the Time Lord was not focused on the actual conversation itself, but rather on what had happened to Ultramar. Connected to Khonsu, Ahriman peered through time, looking through the Warp Storm, using his powers and Khonsu’s vision to see what had happened, all the while Capone was perched on his shoulder, ready to disrupt him should anything try to hijack this vision walk._

_There! He could see it now! A Word Bearers Fleet, coming upon the Ultramarine world of Calth, under the banner of peace, so that they could participate in a join campaign. They were expected. The Ultramarines guard was down. Then, betrayal. The entire fleet above Calth was fired upon, their shields were all down, not a single survivor amongst the ships. Then the Word Bearers rained fire upon Calth. He looked closer; he saw them. When he saw them, he couldn’t describe them as Librarians, they were Sorcerers, they were conducting a ritual, powered by the blood of Guilliman. It was them; they created the Ruinstorm!_

_“Lord Primarch!” Ahriman shouted, interrupting whatever it was that Logar was saying. “It’s them, the Word Bearers are the traitors! They created the Ruinstorm! They are maleficarum!” While not a word that any of the Thousand Sons took seriously, he was there when the Wolf King told his father about them, warp wielders who bargained with daemons._

_Instantly both Primarchs expressions changed, Leman went from wary to furious, while Logar’s went from serene to shock, then disgust. Both Primarchs began shouting out the same orders, the communications still connected._

_“Ready weapons, prepare for battle!”_

Both sides had been prepared for battle, so neither side was able to gain an initial advantage, though throughout the course of the initial engagement, both sides took heavy losses. But the Master of Seers had kept watching and warned the Primarch that soon the Word Bearers would gain reinforcements in the form of the World Eater’s led by Angron himself, as well several Harrows of Alpha Legion, sent by their Primarch due to the old grudges formed between Guilliman and Alpharius. The only option, according to Ahriman, was to head into the Ruinstorm, as he had called it, itself, where an artifact akin to the Astronimicon would guide them to Guilliman himself, and indeed several other Primarchs would experience the same thing, meeting them at a world he called Sotha.

Wary of what Ahriman asked of him, Leman Russ nevertheless trusted his nephew, directing his fleet into the Ruinstorm. Battered and shaken by the tremoutulous waves of the Warp, eventually the fleet made it, whereupon the Ultramarines guarding Sotha directed the fleet once more into the Warp, to Macragge, where the Ultramarines, Blood Angels, and Dark Angels rested. Upon arriving at Macragge, Leman Russ was dismayed to learn that several years had passed in real time, most of which the Legions had had discovered had spent trying to recuperate while trapped in the Ruinstorm, unaware of what was happening in the wider Imperium.

The reunion between the four brothers were short lived, Leman enraged by the Imperium Secundus that Guilliman had organized, while Lion, Sanguinius and Guilliman were elated to hear that the Imperium had survived, though they were in desperate need of assistance, as **nine** traitor legions fought to overthrow the Emperor and everything that he had worked for. Once tempers were calmed, the Primarchs dismantled the Imperium Secundus project and set out to Terra, praying that it was not too late. However, while the combined four legions managed to break out of the Ruinstorm, in the end only the Blood Angels made it back to Terra before the Siege of Terra began, the rest of the Primachs waylaid and delayed through the efforts of the Night Lords.

As for Magnus and Corvus, while their odyssey was no less difficult than the journey that Leman had made to Macragge, waylaid as they were several times, though they made the effort to make stops at the homeworlds of the Thousand Sons, Salamanders, and Raven Guard, bringing tides of dire news to each world. Eventually they made it to the Sol System, where they informed the Emperor of what had occurred in the Istvaan System. But before Rogal Dorn and the Emperor could calm themselves from this latest betrayal, Horus attacked the Emperor from an unexpected source. Horus knew that should the Emperor actually take to the field of battle, then no matter the gifts from the Dark Gods, he and the rest of his rebellion would fail. But he had a plan. Working together with Logar and Alpharius, Horus planned to gather together his treacherous brothers, to join him in a sorcerous ritual, whereupon they would sacrifice the life of Vulkan to strike at the Emperor directly. 

However, multiple things caused this ritual to fail. For one thing, the ritual planned upon nine Primarchs taking part in it, but Angron refused to take a break from his mad need to slaughter as many innocent Imperial citizens as he could. And not only did Mortarion still hold a disdain towards sorcery, but his personal crusade against Magnus also meant that he had no interest in letting his men take over while he pranced on over at Horus’s whims. This was the first thing that went wrong, the second thing was that the Emperor was in the middle of his palace at the time, the entire world of Terra covered in wards and protections against the Warp. The last thing that caused this ritual to fail was that it required their sacrifice to actually stay dead. Vulkan was a Perpetual, one of those strange individuals who cannot die. 

While the attempted sacrificial slaying left a scar on his body that would never heal, Vulkan lived. But while this ritual failed in slaying the Emperor, it did accomplish its primary goal of preventing the Emperor from attending the field of battle against his traitorous sons. The defenses around the palace and the Emperor’s secret project, the Imperial Webway, cracked open, in such a manner that Warp-Beasts from each of the Four emerged to do battle with Imperial Forces, but still intact enough that there was still hope of repairing them. Descending into the depths of the Palace, He gave out orders to Rogal, Magnus and Corvus to prepare the Sol System for an invasion from the Traitors.

Having received their orders, the Primarchs set to work, the Raven Lord set out rooting out traitors and infiltrators, as well as informing Rogal of any weak points in his defenses. The Mage Lord set out with those sons still with him, creating wards and protections against the Warp and daemonic, well aware at this point of the Traitors corruption, though to what degree they would not learn for a while. Meanwhile Rogal had to split his attention between two equally daunting tasks. The Fabricator-General of Mars had sided with Horus, and so while Rogal built defenses throughout the Sol System, he had to devote half of his forces to Mars, seeking to put down the Martian rebels, or failing that, prevent them from aiding Horus and the traitors.

For years they worked, waiting for Horus to finally arrive at Sol so that he could conquer Terra. But instead of the expected Traitor Legions, instead the first to arrive was aid from an unexpected source. Jaghatti Khan, Primarch of the White Scars, and Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels, had arrived to reinforce Terra, each with their own story to tell. Together the Primarchs within Sol shared their tales of what each of them had gone through during the Heresy. Over the course of Sanguinius’s tale, he revealed that he had not gone to Terra alone, but that Lion El’Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels, Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, and Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves, had gathered at Macragge due to a variety of trials, but when Leman Russ arrived, they learned that the Imperium still existed, and so they gathered their forces to rush to Terra, only to be waylaid by Traitor forces, with only the Blood Angels able to make it through to Terra. 

The news that they could be expecting the reinforcements of three more Legions emboldened the defenders, boosting morale as no longer was this a hopeless endeavor, they just had to hold on long enough for reinforcements to arrive, then they could crush the traitors through hammer and anvil. Despite this celebratory mood, more work was to be done, and with the new aid of the White Scars and Blood Angels,work began with a new vigour.

When the attack finally came, it came with a roaring thunder. Thousands of Traitor ships threw themselves at the outer defenses that the Imperial Fists had spent decades creating, in only a matter of hours. Unimpeded, the Traitors spread out across the Sol System, intent on ensuring that any other Imperial stronghold wouldn't be untouched, while the majority of the Traitors made landfall on Terra. Aware that the Imperial Palace would be the focus of the invasion, Dorn focused the majority of his efforts there, with only some minor defenses elsewhere on the world. But when the attack came, things weren’t as Dorn had predicted. Berserk World Eaters ignored all tactical sense and charged whole heartedly into killzones, Iron Warriors went for the strongest sections of the walls to tear them down, the Emperor's Children ignored the Palace entirely, focused solely on their depravities against the citizens unlucky enough to be nearby. 

With the Siege finally underway, the Imperial Fists and Blood Angels made up the majority of the wall’s defenders, Jaghaati having taken out his forces before the siege proper, while the Drop-Site Massacre survivors were too few in numbers to be anything other than support forces. For days, it seemed as if the Loyalists would be able to hold out, the defenders culling the Traitor forces with minimum losses while the White Scars harried the enemy from the flank. But despite early victories, the Loyalists eventually had to give ground, first losing the two space ports connected to the Palace, and then the Outer Palace, along with yet even more of Magnus’s team. While a pincer assault from the White Scars and Blood Angels allowed the Loyalists to retake one of the Space Stations, morale was low, as belief that either victory or reinforcements would not come.

Then the tides turned. News reached the Traitor forces that the combined might of the Ultramarines, Space Wolves, and Dark Angels were hours away from Terra. His plan a failure, Horus lowered the shields of his Flagship, The Vengeful Spirit, placing bait for a trap he knew his Father could not resist. And so it was that the Emperor, accompanied by both Rogal Dorn and Sanguinius, along with their respective personal guards, teleported upon the Vengeful Spirit, and slew Horus, but at the cost of Sanguinius, and the Emperor himself. The Heresy was over, won at a cost that none wanted to pay.

** Scouring **

With their Legion in shambles, Magnus declared that he was better suited for the purposes of rebuilding the many wards and psyker defenses of Terra, and so spent much of the Scouring alongside Rogal Dorn, their disdain for each other long forgotten. Despite this, he sent most of his surviving sons out, once again as an auxiliary force for the Space Wolves, just as they were in the early days of the Great Crusade. Together these combined forces lay a trail of destruction, finding all remaining Traitor redoubts and planets that willingly swore themselves to the Archtraitor Horus, and burning them to the ground. But their reclamation Crusade was disrupted when Ahriman, once more sent from his father’s side to lead his brothers, sensed a distress call from the Thousand Son recruiting world of Prospero, sent by his brother, Iskander Khayon.

However, this wasn’t a mere distress call, for its contents required the entirety of the Scouring Fleet to change its course and set sail for Prospero. According to the message sometime after the Drop-Site Massacre, a fleet of Alpha Legion ships had emerged, destroyed much of the fleet and orbital installations protecting Prospero, and since than Iskander had gathered together a small army of fellow Thousand Sons, members of the Prosperan Spire-Guard, and armed citizenry. While they had managed to fight and win several engagements, they were bleeding soldiers, then things took a turn for the worse. The Flagships of the Alpha Legion, Alpha and Beta had come to Prospero, bearing what they now knew to be the twin Primarchs of the Alpha Legion, Alpharius and Omegon, a fact that was entirely unknown to the Imperium. The knowledge that some of the Traitor Primarchs were there on Prospero spurred the Space Wolves to action, calling to all available Imperial forces to converge onto the Prospero system.

When the Space Wolves fleet emerged from the Warp, the Alpha Legion were caught unawares, aimed as they were in a ground conquest, allowing the Space Wolves a full volley against the Alpha, destroying the tainted Gloriana-Class ship and driving back the rest of the fleet. With the skies taken back, hundreds of drop pods and Thunderhawks fell from the sky, bringing with it the full force of the route, with the Thousand Sons and the Collegia Titanica right behind them. Thousands of Alpha Legion Astartes were forced into open warfare, all falling to the combined might of the Thousand Sons and Space Wolves. But when Leman Russ lead his forces into the Pyramid of Light that stood at the center of Tizca, it was revealed to be all part of Alpharius and Omegon’s plan.

_Iskander burst through the gates, following behind Lord Russ and Bjorn. Ahead of them the Primarchs of the 20th Legion were standing in the center of a ritual circle, surrounded by the corpses of the citizens of Prospero, Thousand Sons prisoners, and even some of their own sons._

_“Too late brother…”  
“Indeed, you aided us greatly!”  
“Thank you for slaughtering…”  
“...So many of our sons!”_

_Growling at not only the fact that his brothers had sacrificed their sons to his for some sorcerous ritual, but also at how they spoke, Leman barked out, “Doesn’t look like its quite finished yet! Plenty of time to slay you before your ritual takes effect.!”_

_Grinning at the Wolf King, the Hydra whispered together, somehow heard across the entire city, “But it is too late brother. Glory be to Tzeentch!“_

_With that final call the ritual was complete, blood flooding to Alpharius and Omegon, Warp energy flooding the rest of the chamber._

_When it all faded, no longer did Alpharius and Omegon stand there. Instead, only a single entity did. Staring at the horrified group, Alpharius Omegon rumbled, his voice that of betrayal and lies, “ **We have done it brother. We have reached the end of glory.** ”_

Alpharius and Omegon died that day, and in their place rose Alpharius Omegon, Daemon-Primarch of Tzeentch. And yet, despite all this, slaying him turned out to be pathetically easy, perhaps he wasn’t yet used to being a single entity yet, perhaps he planned on Leman Russ killing him. We will never know. What we do know is that when Alpharius and Omegon changed into a Daemon-Primarch had effects elsewhere. All of the gathered citizenry who weren’t sacrificed to fuel the Hydra’s foul ritual became corrupted, easy prey to daemons. More and more did the Space Wolves do battle against these daemonhosts, and yet even the world itself was becoming corrupted. With a heavy heart, the Emperor’s Executioner exerted his authority, calling back all Loyal forces to evacuate the planet, along with any uncorrupted humans that they had managed to rescue. When this was done, the Primarch ordered the axe to fall upon Prospero, launching Exterminatus weapons upon the world, destroying what remained of that world.

_Iskander watched the burning of his homeworld from the observation deck of the Tlaloc, its hold filled with the few people he had managed to save. Before the Alpha Legion had attacked, Prospero could lay claim to a bit over 1 billion people who called it home. In his holds and scattered around the various ships, there now 100 thousand Prosperan refugees. Burned by those he called friends, because of the actions of madmen and traitors._

_Glaring down at the ashes of his homeworld, Saern brought his attention back to her. Some of his brothers had mocked him for naming a Poochyena puppy after his axe, but he had seen promise in her, as had Naginata. But now Saern was all he had left, his home was burned, his company gutted, and his team, his closest companion’s dead, not even granted a proper burial._

_What use was Justice in this galaxy? All Lord Cobalion had done for him was make sure that he continued to suffer in a galaxy where Justice was something that existed only in the minds of men. In this galaxy, there was only Death. Pausing at what his mind stopped at, he looked down at Saern, who looked back at him with only concern in her eyes._

_Yes. That could work._

While the Burning of Prospero was among the most notable Scouring campaigns that the Thousand Sons were involved in, it was not the only one. Shortly after the burning of Prospero, news reached Terra that Perturabo had gathered the majority of his Legion to his homeworld and was crafting a supposedly impenetrable fortress. This news quickly gained the attention of both Rogal Dorn and Magnus, and they quickly decided that the rebuilding of Terra had gone by enough that they could risk heading out to slay one of their treacherous kin. A call to arms amongst the Imperial Fists and Thousand Sons went out, calling the force accompanying the Space Wolves to return to Terra, while Rogal called to Sigismund, for he required the best in order to break the Iron Warriors walls.

When the fleet gathered, it was the greatest Retribution Fleet ever formed during the Scouring, the Phalanx leading the charge, escorted on both sides by the Eternal Crusader and the Journey of Origins, leading a fleet of the newly separated Imperial Navy, Mechanicus ships, and Astartes Battle-Barges from the Imperial Fists, and every single surviving ship of the Thousand Sons fleet. Despite the desires of both Primarchs for vengeance against the Lord of Iron, cooler heads prevailed, and Magnus asked his First Champion to scan Olympia, to determine whether or not Perturabo was actually here, or if this was a trap. Though time had passed and their bonds of friendship irrevocably broken, Magnus knew Perturabo better than anyone, he knew that Perturabo wouldn’t be past using his homeworld as a lure for a trap, he had done it before. One of the greatest secrets shared between the two brothers not shared with the rest of the Imperium was that the current Iron Blood was actually the 3rd ship which had borne its name.

When every possibility that Perturabo was no longer on Olympia extinguished, the attack began. While Perturabo had spent his time wisely, placing hidden forts all around the star system, having a literal wall of guns, and even just the standard basic orbital defenses expected for a Primarchs homeworld, the Retribution Fleet broke through easily. Too easily, Magnus once again pointed out a relevant detail about Perturabo. Despite everything, Perturabo considered himself an artist, even when pushed into a corner and forced to rush everything, he would craft his defenses in a specific manner. These defenses lacked that spark unique to all of Perturabo’s designs. What this meant, he only told Rogal Dorn, but whatever it was must have been unimportant, as the attack continued without any major change in plans.

_“Perturabo is merely putting on a show of defiance. We’re getting through too easily; I know that he could do better. Rogal, I think Perturabo wants us to break through. I think he wants us to kill him.  
Private words of Primarch Magnus spoken to Primarch Dorn._

Even though he was a Traitor, Perturabo proved himself a siegemaster greater than any other, save the Emperor and the Praetorian. Hundreds of ships were lost before even reaching the orbit of Olympia and taking each of Olympia’s cities cost millions of lives. Eventually though, only a single stronghold remained. To the surprise of everyone, this was not any of the cities, for even the capital of the world, Lochos had been taken some weeks prior to the fall of the last city. Instead Perturabo had beached the Iron Blood out in the empty plains and had focused all of his efforts there. Irritated at the amount of time it had taken two Legions to take just a single planet, Rogal and Magnus conferred for a way bypass all of Perturabo’s defenses, and instead strike at the head of the snake. Joining together in a ritual with those of his sons specializing in spacial powers, Magnus created a portal through which Rogal Dorn, his Huscarls, and the Templars led by Sigismund marched through. What occurred in the depths of the Iron Blood is unknown, for Rogal Dorn never revealed it. All we know is that the entirety of the Huscarls never returned, and that the Unyielding One emerged from the depths of the fallen ship, carrying Perturabo’s corpse cradled in his arms.

With the Battle of Olympia over, the Praetorian and the Crimson Champion sent their sons back to commit themselves to the Scouring, while they returned to Terra to go back to rebuilding its defenses. Eventually however, the newly reformed High Lords of Terra declared the Scouring a complete success, though actual Scouring campaigns would continue on for the next century, and as we all sadly know, the Traitor Legions were not wiped out. But with the message sent out by the High Lords came a more private message from Guilliman, asking all of his brothers to return to Terra to discuss the future.

Six Primarchs arrived at Terra, for two more Primarchs had vanished. Lion El’Jonson had led his Legion back to their homeworld, only for Caliban to end up destroyed and Lion having disappeared. And Jaghaati Khan had fallen in battle against the Dark Eldar, when it was discovered that they were taking advantage of the chaos caused by the Heresy to plunder and pillage once more. The Khagan was discovered died from over a thousand wounds, each one would’ve killed a normal Astartes, and only having finally been killed with his opponent decapitated the Warhawk. And yet according to the survivors of the Khans bodyguards, even that wasn’t enough to fully stop him, as his body slew five more enemies before finally realizing that he was dead. But his death wasn’t in vain, for the disruption to their forces allowed the White Scars to retrieve his body and arms, and before the left, they destroyed the Webway Gate and the conjunctions that it was directly connected too, preventing the Dark Eldar from raiding that sector ever again.

Though the news that two more of their brothers had fallen disheartened the Primarchs, there was a reason that Guilliman had called them as well as those who now commanded the Primarchless Legions. It was there that Guilliman revealed a library, the Codex Astartes. It was in the best interest of the Imperium, he argued, that the Legions no longer commanded the power that they did, for fear that should a Primarch fall to the lure of Chaos again, or even a Legion Master, that they didn’t command an entire Legion to fall with them. Of those who were at this council, only Rogal Dorn and surprisingly the representatives of the Dark Angels. All others argued against it, for there was no reason in their eyes to break up the Legions. And in the case of those who suffered at the Istvaan Massacre, such were their numbers that there wasn’t much of a Legion to break up anyway. Nonetheless, Guilliman eventually convinced those opposed to the Codex to agree to it. Of all the Primarchs, only Leman Russ never agreed to sign it, for according to him it was a moot point anyway, as he would only recruit from Fenris. Magnus had the same problem, he continued to argue, he can’t recruit from other worlds either! Despite his words, the fact that Magnus had, disgruntledly, agreed to the Codex undercut his arguments and he agreed that the Codex would be implemented, though he proudly proclaimed that his sons will not follow it, nor would they. The meeting now over, Magnus left to announce to his battered sons that he would be following the Codex Astartes, as well as split the remnants into two Chapters, the Thousand Sons who would return to Arceon and be continued to be led by him, and the Blood Ravens, led by Ahzek Ahriman, the Time Lord, and that he would be shifting around the ranks, former Champions would be demoted into mere Leaders, while Leaders would find themselves similarly demoted, perhaps not even members of their former Companies.

_Iskander Khayon, Avatar of Death_

_Born on the Thousand Sons recruiting world of Prospero, Iskander was among the first to be taken from there to be made into a Thousand Son. Iskander distinguished himself from other recruits by being one of the few Thousand Sons who preferred to fight in melee, using his psyker abilities and his Blessing from Cobalion to enhance himself, rather than the standard method of psyker abilities. Such as the skill and ferocity that he fought that when it came time for the Thousand Sons to finally part ways with the Space Wolves, Iskander was gifted an axe from the Space Wolf warrior, Saern, as a show of respect and a symbol that Iskander fought with the spirit of a son of Fenris._

_For the rest of the Great Crusade, Iskander continued to prove himself, winning many honors and slaying many enemy champions. However not all was well for him. Prospero, for all its reputation as a home of scholars and libraries, was not without its dangers, dangers which attacked his mortal sister. By this time Iskander had been made the Leader of the 11th League, 8th Company, and was granted the excuse to take his company back to Prospero under the guise of garrison and recruitment.By the time he had reached Propsero, his sister was barely alive. Desperate, he had the Tech-Priests that were on the Tlaloc, his ship, connect her to it using a secret project of theirs, the Anamnesis. The attempt was a success, Itzara would not die from her injuries, but by then it was too late, her brain was far too damaged to ever go back to the way she was._

_Things took a turn for the worse when the Alpha Legion invaded his homeworld shortly after the combination of his sister and his flagship. For while they listed the Battle of Prospero as a victory, Iskander knew that they had lost that battle. Prospero was destroyed and the Primarchs of the 20th Legion got what they wanted. Having long since fallen into despair, Iskander committed himself to what he would do next, an action so horrible that while he may technically be a Loyal member of the Thousand Sons, none of them will ever be able to stand in his presence without knowing him as Betrayer._

_Iskander headed back to Arceon along with the last surviving member of his team, and went to the Kalos Region, standing in front of the cocoon of Yveltal, who had spent the last couple centuries slumbering undisturbed. But what Iskander wanted required Yveltal to be awake, and so he screamed out to Death that he desired its Blessing. To prove his worth, he sacrificed his last Pokemon, spilling her blood upon the cocoon. But while this caused a visible reaction, it was not enough. And so Khayon did more than sacrifice his last companion, he sacrificed his Blessing to Yveltal. The End of his bonds between the Pokemon he had raised as an Egg, and the of his bond with a Legendary proved enough to awaken Destruction, who did more than simply Bless Iskander, Yveltal implanted one of his feathers into the distraught Thousand Son, turning Iskander Khayon into his Avatar, the Avatar of Death._

_Since that day the newly created Avatar of Yveltal has fought alone. No one would follow him, all refused to fight by his side, driven by some subconscious desire to not be near him, one that went deeper than the fear of the Aura of Death that Khayon emitted, for even people who had never even heard of Iskander and his unique properties refused to trust him at their sides. But this worked out well, for merely being in his presence will cause everyone to slowly start dying, an ability that would do more harm to his ‘allies’ than his enemies. But eventually this cost him, for he continued to fight without support, gaining such wounds overtime that he should’ve died. But he didn’t, Yveltal ironically prevented his Avatar from experiencing that which he grants to others. And so Iskander Khayon, former Leader of the 4th Company of the Thousand Sons Chapter was entombed in a Contemptor-pattern Dreadnought and given to the 1st Company to serve as a weapon of last resort. Where other dreadnoughts are enshrined with many honors, the opposite has happened to Khayon, shoved into a dark room far from any traffic, with the maintenance of his tomb delegated as a punishment, for even kept in a stasis sleep those around him will still start to die._

** Post Heresy **

_Ahzek Ahriman, Lord of Time_

_Born of Terra, Ahzek Ahriman was selected alongside his brother from among the clans of the Achaemenid Empire, and served with distinction, until the Flesh Change decimated the Thousand Sons. And when the news reached them that their Primarch was found, it was Ahzek who was the first to meet their father. Ahriman instantly became a favorite of Magnus, and whenever Magnus was unable to take to the field it was Ahriman who he chose to lead their forces. And when Magnus learned of how to save his sons from their curse, it was Ahriman who was the first to be cured, having gained the favor of Dialga, Master of Time. Over and over through the Great Crusade Magnus trusted Ahriman over all his other sons. And when it came time for the Legions to split up into Chapters, it was Ahriman who Magnus trusted to lead the only Chapter that would be split from the Thousand Sons._

_Leading the newly founded Blood Ravens, named after the exceptionally violent Corviknight that Ahzek favored using in battle, they wandered the stars for a decade before Ahzek declared that they would call the world of Aurelia home. From there Ahzek would continue to lead the Blood Ravens for millennia, doing battle and gaining many honors against several xenocides, as well as gaining a somewhat negative reputation amongst the newly founded Inquisition, who sought entry into the Blood Ravens reliquary and armory, seeking confirmation of rumors about their contents. It was under Ahriman that the Blood Ravens gained a deserved reputation as thieves, one that has confused those that actually knew Ahriman, for ever was Ahriman an honorable man who cared for his brothers and served the Imperium loyally._

_For three millennia Ahzek led the Blood Ravens, until he heard of how his father Magnus had sealed himself away on the Golden Throne, so as to support the Emperor in his suffering. Unwilling to allow his father to suffer in such a way, Ahzek left the Blood Ravens, proclaiming to them not to worry, but that he was leaving, to seek out a method to heal the Emperor so that Magnus would no longer have to suffer alongside him. Even now, ten thousand years after the Emperor began his eternal vigil atop the Golden Throne, there have been many sightings of the wayward Ahriman, accompanied only by his Pokemon team._

_Recently Imperial prophets and savants have announced that Ahzek is nearing his goal. They claim to see him within the Webway, following the trails of mocking laughter. He seeks the Black Library they say, and the Laughing God is letting him do so. These prophecies cause mixed feelings, for the Time Lord set out to heal the Emperor, the news that he is close to succeeding should bring joy to our hearts. But the fact is that this method may come from xenos hands and methods, and such a thing could never be allowed in the God-Emperor's presence._

Though he now only led a single Chapter rather than the Legion he once did, Magnus continued his work as a Primarch, leading the Thousand Sons in war and peace. But it was not to last, for soon an enemy reappeared long thought broken beyond recovery. The orks had reemerged from the gutters where they were thrown into after Ullanor, once more ready to threaten the Imperium. Caught unawares, hundreds of worlds burned under the savagery of the orks, forcing the three remaining Primarchs to take action. Joining together, Vulkan, Dorn and Magnus coordinated a counter offensive, taking back world after world until eventually the Beast, the Warboss in charge of the ork WAAAGH!!! Was slain by the combined efforts of Vulkan and Sigismund, Chapter Master of the Black Templars. But it was a pyrrhic victory, for Sigismund was confirmed slain, and Vulkan disappeared after the battle, the only hints of where he had gone was the Book of Vulkan he had left in his chambers.

Distraught not only by the disappearance of yet another brother, but also the death of yet another of his team, Magnus sought an audience with his Father, believing that his psyker powers would allow him easier communications with the Emperor. Instead, however, all Magnus could hear was the screams of pain that his Father was making, such was the torment that the Golden Throne put the Emperor through. Unwilling to let his Father go through this alone, Magnus made his decision.

Bidding his son's farewell and offering up parting words, Magnus set out for Terra, accompanied by his bodyguards, the Aura Knights, to the Imperial Palace. And when the Aura Knights were barred from entering by the Custodes, he bid farewell to them as well, and went alone to the Throne Room. What occurred there between the Emperor and his son is unknown, but what is known is that Magnus was connected to a secondary entry port of the Golden Throne, and remains there to this day, in eternal pain and anguish, but willing to endure so that the burden on the Emperor is lessened.

_Be strong my sons, for I doubt that I shall ever return to you ever again. Humanity was wounded by the actions of my brothers, and they have yet to heal from these wounds. And yet, you are not medics who shall help humanity heal, no. You are the guards at the door, preventing those who injured humanity from returning and finishing the job. Things will be difficult, for the Imperium hates and fears the psyker, eventually even your cousins may find themselves prejudiced against you. But remember, though all seems lost, remember that this is not the first time that humanity has risen from the ashes. In time, the wounds will heal, and when they do, I shall once again join you my sons, to renew the Imperium that my Father promised to build. Ave Imperator!  
Last Speech of Primarch Magnus to his sons._

Bereft of their Primarch, the Thousand Sons adapted, choosing amongst their Leaders for who would become the new Champion of the Thousand Sons, and they moved on, publicly stoic, but privately mourning the loss of their father. But they did not do so without reminders of their father, for he left to them his personal weapons, as well as the surviving members of his team, to wield in battle and protect Arceon. But as time went on, less and less did either be used in battle, fearful of losing the last remnants their father left them, these once mighty war-beasts now slumber upon Arceon, only awakening when it is time to declare a new Champion of the Thousand Sons.

For millennia the Thousand Sons have fought to conserve the Imperium, taking part in many Crusades and victories, though there have been several shameful moments of their history, During the Nova Terra Secession, the Thousand Sons had two of their Successor chapters join the Ur-Council. And in M36 the Thousand Sons lost the 6th Company and were unable to recover the majority of their wargear or geneseed against the 6th Black Crusade, and in the aftermath Fabius Bile the Primogenitor managed to steal away the corpses of their Pokemon before the Chapter could send a recovery mission. Several systems fell under the might of Bile’s new genetic monstrosities before eventually being stopped, but Bile escaped unharmed from the purges, and his success only enflamed his desire for more Pokemon genetic material.

In the 42 Millennium there are two conflicts of particular note that the Thousand Sons were involved in. In the First War for Armageddon, the Space Wolves realized that the conflict with the World Eaters had potential to be far worse than they realized, and so called upon their longtime allies, the Thousand Sons, along with the Grey Knights. Even though the Khornate Worshippers had succeeded in summoning the Daemon Primarch Angron, the combined might of the combined Astartes forces ensured that it was a short victory, ending with the banishment of the Red Angel. 

But problems began to occur after the victory, as the Inquisitor Lord in charge of the Grey Knights began to demand a complete purge of all mortal survivors, for they had witnessed daemons and as such were corrupted in the Inquisitions eyes. But the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves, Logan Grimnar protested against this decision for not only had he ensured that minimum contact was made between the people of Armageddon and the daemons, but he had also fought alongside the Armageddon Steel Legion and believed them pure and loyal to the Emperor. Despite the support of the Thousand Sons who were there, along with several Inquisitors, the Lord Inquisitor in command, Ghesmei Kynaros, ordered otherwise and began several sterilizations and purges. Maintaining control of his temper, Grimnar ordered his warriors to stop the process and then, under fire from the Inquisitorial ships, managed to escape the system with many rescued Armaggedions, with the aid of the Thousand Sons ships who while they may not of completely agreed with the Great Wolfs action, trusted in the bond the two Chapters had to follow his example. 

This began a long drawn-out conflict as the Inquisition began hunting down the escaped ships, known to the Inquisition as the Months of Shame, as Inquisitor Kynaros ordered the destruction of any space station or world that the Space Wolves or Thousand Sons had stopped at. And yet despite all of this, not once did the fleeing ships fire back. The conflict seemed like it would end when the Inquisitorial forces offered parley to the Space Marines, only to open fire, destroying several ships of both Chapters. Boarding the Grey Knights ship, Fire of Dawn, the Great Wolf personally beheaded the Grand Master of the Grey Knights 8th Brotherhood and fled once more. This led to an escalation as both the Thousand Sons and Space Wolves would now fire back, while at the same time Inquisitor Kynaros called for the aid of other Astartes forces, not only as reinforcements, but also to ensure that he had supporters, as many among his original group now actively against him. With new found reinforcements, and the fleeing Astartes willing to fight back, things turned to the worst as the Space Wolves and Thousand Sons made a running retreat.

Eventually the Inquisition corneded the combined Astartes fleet at the homeworld of Fenris, only to be confronted not only with the fleeing ships, but also forces from Thousand Sons successor chapters, Raven Guard fleets, and a fleet from the Salamanders. Over the course of the flight from Armageddon, the Conceptuals of the Thousand Sons sent out a message to other Astartes chapters. Of those that received it, it was the gene-lines of Magnus, Vulkan, and Corax that answered, not only from rage of how the Inquisition sought to murder inocent civlians, but also because of the lore passed down the generations, of how when all seemed lost at Istvaan V, it was the Space Wolves that came to their rescue. And so in turn the sons of Vulkan and Corax joined with the sons of Magnus to the sons of Russ.

Though the combined forces of four gene-lines caused a standoff with the Inquisitorial forces, it was the actions of the awakened Bjorn Fell-Hand, who’s presence caused the majority of Inquisitorial forces to stand down out of respect for the honored ancient, while Logan Grimnar led a force to kill Kyranos. With the insane Inquisitor dead, the conflict was over, and all the forces dispersed back to the war front.

A couple centuries after the Months of Shame, the Thousand Sons sent their 9th and 7th Company to participate in the Sabbat Worlds Crusades. While they fought with much distinction, it was the actions of a specific squad within the 9th Company that gained the most acclaim, the 6th Tactical Squad of 9th Company, attached to Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt as a favor to Warmaster Slaydo, among whom was a recently ascended Battle-Brother, Giovanni Katchimel.

_Giovanni Katchimel, Chosen of Entropy_

_A rising star amongst the Thousand Sons chapter, Giovanni is a descendant of the legendary Ash Ketchum, a personal friend of Magnus during his formative years, as well as the man known as the Beloved by Legends. By itself this would only be a footnote, as over the course of ten thousand years the Ketchum line has contributed a number of recruits, with many of them rising to prominence, but the events of his final trial caused everyone to believe that he would be special. As Giovanni journeyed through Arceon searching for a Legendary patron to protect and empower him as he headed out to complete his duties, he was approached by not one Legendary, but three. These Legends, known collectively as the Entropy Trio, maintain the Concepts of Life, Death, and Equilibrium. While there have been times where these three would empower a son of Magnus, never before has multiple Legendaries blessed the same person._

_Giovanni throughout the course of his career proved himself worthy of the high expectations placed upon him by this unprecedented event, rising through the ranks. He now serves as Leader of the 9th Company, having been promoted with the death of his predecessor during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, for which Katchimel gained vengeance, slaying the Chaos champion who did the deed while his team slew the champions bodyguards, his Nidoking personally crushing the Dark Apostle accompanying the Chaos army under his feet. With Katchimel rising to such a position so quickly, many whisper that Champion Shaga is planning on making Katchimel his successor. Whatever the truth behind these rumours, Champion Shaga does lay a high burden upon Katchimel, sending him off to the harshest of campaigns, ones where all hope seems lost. But each time Katchimel has achieved the impossible, winning each war with minimal casualties amongst his men, when all evidence suggests that events should be otherwise._

_Events seem to spiral around the Chosen of Entropy, for Mewtwo, having wandered the galaxy since the Emperor first recovered Magnus, has once again returned to his homeworld and now travels alongside Katchimel. It is not merely the return of a prodigal son that has happened, for everywhere Giovanni goes as part of a campaign, things will spiral out of control as each campaign is revealed to be bigger than it was originally thought of. After Katchimel had become a full Astartes he was sent along with his newly assigned squad on a simple mission to serve as a bodyguard for Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt as he met with his new regiments., only for it to turn into a full-on battle as a Chaos fleet emerged and began to attack. As the Chaos ships moved into position to attack the planet, Giovanni Katchimel , along with his squad, teleported upon the flag ship, detonating the Warp-Core, before teleporting back with minimal losses to their squad and teams. While Giovanni did not lead the assault, these actions saved the world of Tanith, and served as the first of a series of events as mission after mission the Chosen of Entropy continued to participate in events that go above and beyond even what is expected of a Space Marine._

_Even now, as the Leader of an entire company, these happenstances do not stop. Recently he and his company have come under the personal attention of the Primogenitor, Fabius Bile, who has long sought the Pokemon of Arceon and their secrets. But just as long Bile has been hunting Mewtwo, who has long remained two steps ahead of Bile, but now that Mewtwo has attached himself to human company for the first time, Bile now believes that he’s cornered the Abomination of Life and gathers to him all of his creations to retrieve that which has eluded him for so long. Meanwhile Mewtwo has begun to guide Giovanni to some secret location, refusing all attempts to pry the secret from his mind. All Mewtwo will say that he seeks another ‘prodigal son’._

With the millennium coming to a close, the Thousand Sons are spread thin. Constantly under attack from the Dark Eldar and Fabius Bile seeking their Pokemon for their own selfish reasons. Meanwhile omens have come out that Abbaddon the Despoiler is seeking to begin yet another Black Crusade, his 13th one. Under threat from enemies old and new, the Imperium has never been more imperilled. Despite everything, the Thousand Sons endure, still willing to face any foe for the Imperium that their father is enduring eternal torture for. 

** Organization **

During the Great Crusade, once the Thousand Sons had recovered enough, they organized themselves into twelve Leagues, each led by an Astartes with the rank of Champion. Each league is divided into eight companies, with the 8th Company composed of the elite soldiers of that League, instead of the 1st Company like the other Legions. This was done in honor of Arceon customs, where during the Gym Challenge that all youths dream of participating there are eight Gyms they must challenge, with the 8th Gym being the most challenging. Each company had a tendency to revolve themselves around a specific classification of Pokemon, those who mainly fielded Dark Type had a skill with infiltration that neared that of the Raven Guard, while those who used Steel Types became an unbreakable wall akin to the Imperial Fists.

When the Primarch Guilliman wrote the Codex Astartes, like most Legions the Thousand Sons argued against it, but eventually complied, for the most part. They’re now organized into the ten companies as dictated by the Primarch Guilliman, but the order is reversed. It is the 1st Company that all Scouts go into while the 10th Company is composed of the Chapter Veterans. Due to the nature of the 15th’s geneseed they claim a higher number of Astartes with psyker abilities, far too high to comply with the doctrine that the Avenging Son wrote about Librarians, instead the Thousand Sons measure how powerful a recruit’s psyker powers are, and only if they pass a certain threshold will they be formally trained and inducted as a Librarian, though all sons of Magnus get basic training in using whatever psyker abilities they do have. Even with this filtration method, all chapters descended from the 15th Legion can claim to have a higher number of Librarians than supported by the Codex Astartes.

What truly makes the Thousand Sons as a Chapter are the warbeasts they fight alongside with. There is no formal method of organizing the Pokemon, as no longer do the companies fixate themselves around a specific Type of Pokemon, save the 7th Company, the sole company that still specializes around a specific Type, Fire. Rather than become Type-Specialists, most companies now exclude the Type when it comes to deciding where a Scout is assigned to once they pass their last Trial. Of course while the Companies themselves may not seek out specific Types of Pokemon to match their style of warfare, some Leaders may chose to do so, during the Reign of Blood, than 7th Company Leader Hashimoto had a bond with the Ghost Type greater than any other, and actively sought to poach any new coming Space Marine that had a Ghost Type as his partner Pokemon.

However, in terms of a Company’s make-up, they have a tendency to to switch out Assault Squads for Devastator Squads, for it is rare for a son of the Cyclops to favor melee combat, not to mention most Pokemon who accompany them supplement any need of close quarters specialists. Despite this over the millennia there have been several notable Thousand Sons who did favor melee, who have passed down the techniques and skills taught to them by the Space Wolves in ages past. 

All descendents of the Thousand Sons use a different naming system for several of their ranks than described in the Codex. Chapter-Masters are known as Champions, with Magnus having the right to the title of World Champion, an actual position on Arceon, but one that has never been filled out of respect for Magnus. Captains are known as Leaders, while Sergeants are known as Trainers. While the elite formations, such as Magnus’s bodyguards the Aura Knights, are no longer formed into a single group, Veterans do gain a title known as ACE, based off of the elite trainers that made up most Pokemon Leagues military might.

_Aura Knights_

_In the days before Magnus arrived at Arceon, there were those rare humans who mastered themselves and gained extraordinary abilities from this enlightenment. And when the Primarch was elevated to lord of the Legion, he needed an honor guard, Astartes that would always be by his side to ensure his survival. Magnus himself had mastered the technique known as Aura and taught his selected sons the same. What exactly is Aura remains unclear, for its manifestations, though similar at times, tend to express themselves uniquely. Two Aura Knights who gain personal enhancements as an Aura technique may be stronger than they should, but while one can lift heavy objects, the other can strike deeply. The only thing that we know for certain is that Aura are not an expression of psyker abilities, bereft of any Warp Taint that even the Thousand Sons with their Blessings are unable to completely rid themselves of._

_When the Legions disbanded, the Aura Knights remained as an organization, separate from the Chapters formed from their Legion. However, when Magnus went to join his Father on the Golden Throne, they were denied the opportunity to continue their vigil, for the Custodes refused to share their vigil, and bitterly refused any attempts for the Aura Knights to join them. Bereft of their purpose, the Aura Knights scattered amongst the Chapters descended from their master, no longer part of an elite unit, now mere battle-brothers, no different than their brothers. However just like Magnus did for them, the Aura Knights have passed down their teachings of Aura to those they feel worthy. It is an unofficial requirement that all Leaders and the Chapter Master know Aura, and as such the Aura Knights scattered throughout the companies, each granted honors and privileges, whether or not the Aura Knight served under Magnus, or they merely learned what it meant to be an Aura Knight._

** Successor Chapters **

When Guilliman declared the creation of the Codex Astartes and how the legions were to be broken up, like many of the Primarchs Magnus felt disdain towards this idea, but eventually submitted to its ruling. However, the Thousand Sons were never a large legion and throughout the entirety of the Imperium’s existence have only supplied about a dozen chapters, of which two remain almost as prominent and famed as their parent Chapter.

The first is the Blood Ravens Chapter of the 2nd Founding, led by the famed favorite son of Magnus, Ahzek Ahriman. When they were founded there were worries that the Blood Ravens would be cut off from whatever method Magnus used to protect his sons from the Flesh Change, but strangely enough while the levels of mutation is higher than preferred, it has never become a problem to the level of the Flesh Change. Indeed, the biggest worry about the Blood Ravens is not that they’ll mutate during battle and slaughter their allies, but a rather unique gene-flaw which apparently causes high levels of kleptomania. 

Though their rolls of honor are long, the list of complaints about the Blood Ravens are even longer, as it seems as though the Blood Ravens have stolen valued relics from many of their allies, and as rumor has it, their enemies. Stories tell of how in the hidden armories of the Blood Raven within their homeworld of Aurelia are stolen objects ranging from Orkish Scrap metal, to the personal weapons of the Traitor Primarchs. Indeed, while it has never been proven despite many attempts to do so by not only the Inquisition, but also the Thousand Sons themselves, tales have it that the Blood Ravens have in their possession such infamous weapons such as Worldbreaker, Forgebreaker, Fireblade, and the Pale Spear. And while these weapons haven’t been seen fighting against the Imperium since the Horus Heresy, eyewitnesses claim to have seen champions of the Blood Ravens wielding these weapons in battle. Of course, this has never been proven, but many eyes remain on the Blood Ravens, determined to learn whether they do in fact suffer from corruption akin to the Flesh Change, but internal rather than the external corruption that nearly drove the Thousand Sons to extinction.

The other Thousand Sons Successor Chapter that has gained notoriety in the eyes of the Inquisition are the Celestial Keepers. Formed during the 3rd Founding, the Celestial Keepers, though they had yet to choose this name, have gained the attention of the Inquisition because of all of the Thousand Son Successor they were the only ones who were threatened by the Flesh Change after being separated from the Thousand Sons. After the success of the Blood Ravens, it was believed that the sons of Magnus no longer needed to fear the Flesh Change but shortly after the Celestial Keepers began their final implantation of the Astartes organs and their scouts were risen to the full status as Astartes, they began to mutate into monsters that slew the serfs and citizens around them, forcing the Thousand Sons veteran cadre to slay them. Worried over these new events, newly established Chapter Master of the Celestial Keepers, Caleb Surge, contacted Magnus, who was still with the Thousand Sons at this point, seeking advice on what to do. After some time, in which the Celestial Keepers halted all progress on recruitment and on the implantation process, Magnus called back, reassuring his sons that he had a method of curing this. 

_Caleb stared up at the Pokemon, meeting their gaze. His old Raichu, who was one of the few remnants that he had of his homeworld lightly shocked his cheek, bringing his attention back to his father._

_“These are Soleo and Lunala,” Magnus proclaimed to the newly formed Successor chapter. “While not Legends exactly, I have confirmed that they will act just as well, keeping the Flesh Change at bay for your recruits.”_

_“I thank you my lord.” Chapter Master Surge said._

_Smiling down, Magnus continued, “While they may not be Legends and as such have no Concept, their nature is that of the Sun and the Moon. In honor of this, I proclaim you as the Celestial Keepers! Ave Imperator!”_

The Inquisition has kept a close eye on the Celestial Keepers, not only because they’re the only 15th Legion Successor chapter to suffer from the Flesh Change, but also in the hopes that they may learn the secret of what the Cyclops did to cure the Flesh Change. Like all Thousand Sons Successor chapters, the Celestial Keepers have a surplus of Librarians, though they distinguish themselves from their brothers by being masters of void warfare, often preferring to fight with their navy, the largest of all the Crimson Champions Successor’s, and boarding actions. After Magnus saved the Celestial Keepers, he gifted them the remains of the Journey of Origins, which has since been repaired and now serves as their flagship and Fortress-Monastery, for they had been banished from what was to be their homeworld when the Flesh Change first started appearing amongst their recruits. 

** Combat Doctrine **

The sons of Magnus are famous for two things, the excess of Librarians within their ranks, and the beasts known as Pokemon, which they field in battle. Both things are true, both in the way that the common citizenry imagines it, and so much more. All members of the Thousand Sons can be declared psykers the moment that the Crimson Champions geneseed is first implanted within them,though only a few are powerful enough for the Thousand Sons to actually call them Conceptuals. Each Conceptual is specialized in some way, but they seemingly have no actual specialization training, while two different Conceptuals may be pyromancers, the way they wield fire could be like night or day. Even the common battle-brother wields some unique abilities, though all sons of Magnus do share some common abilities. And as for their famous war-beasts, it is not simply the visually impressive that take to the field, but also the unassuming smaller creatures. From Pokemon such as powerful Machamp, who can shatter Land Raider armor with ease, to innocent appearing Butterfree, who’s venoms can disrupt even an Ork Warboss, Pokemon take to the battlefield in all shapes and sizes, and it would be wise to not underestimate any of them.

However, even then most Pokemon can’t handle the requirements of duty that all Astartes require, for one thing most campaigns can last years, and many companies could go centuries at a time without returning to the homeworld, and as Pokemon are native only to Arceon, something had to be done. As such all Pokemon who decide to take an Astartes as a partner undergo a similar treatment that Magnus’s team underwent. A progenoid is harvested from an Astartes and then implanted into that Pokemon, enhancing everything about it, as well as giving them a lifespan equivalent to the Astartes. While there are some side effects, for the most part these side effects are beneficial, unless said Astartes were to die, for which most cases the Pokemon is instantly aware of their Trainers death, having literally felt their Trainer die.

But as for how the Astartes themselves fight, most prefer long range combat, while as Space Marines they are extremely dangerous in all manner of combat, those that prefer close quarter combat tend to be the minority. As a hallmark to the days of the Great Crusade, when the Thousand Sons were known as one of the smallest Legions, they have great skill with their heavy tanks and other vehicles. During the Great Crusade the Thousand Sons were gifted many blessed tanks and vehicles from the Iron Warriors, whom at the time they were great friends with, and the Mechanicus, whom gifted them the blessed machinery in thanks to Magnus sharing some of the secrets of the Dark Age of Technology which Arceon had preserved in the form of matter transference and short range non-Warp based teleportation.After the Great Crusade, while the Iron Warriors are now some of the Thousand Sons bitterest enemies, with many books filled with the lists of grievances they feel towards the 4th Legion, the Mechanicus still remembers their gifts, and have had further good relations with the descendents with the 15th Legion, especially the Celestial Keepers, and continue to grant ships, armor, weapons, and tanks to them.

The Astartes of the Thousand Sons have also long mastered the skill of shooting into a crowded melee filled not only with their enemies, but also their allies. While few are powerful enough to become Conceptuals in rank, all sons of Magnus have some psyker ability, including a limited form of precognition. They can look forward in time by a few seconds and can adjust their aim so that when they shoot they have no fear of accidentally hitting their allies. Once again this is a holdover from the days of the Great Crusade, when the Thousand Sons first set out, they were attached to the Space Wolves, who are just the opposite and prefer melee to ranged combat, both filling a position on the battlefield without conflict greater than some good natured grumbling about kill stealing, from both sides, for such was the Space Wolves skill that even with the Thousand Sons clairvoyance they would sometimes beat the sharp shooters to the killing blow. Such practice aided greatly when the Thousand Sons became their own Legion and widely began fielding Pokemon into battle.

** Homeworld **

Arceon is a world classified as both a Civilized and Death World located in the Ultima Segmentum. For millennia even before Magnus arrived the humans who lived there formed a symbiotic relationship with the local mega-fauna, with the mega-fauna granting humans aid and protection, while the humans ‘trained’ the creatures, a process by which it has been documented that a ‘Pokemon’ becomes stronger when it is with a human compared to if it had been by itself.

The people of Arceon’s lives revolve around Pokemon, for while they, like all citizens of the Imperium, worship the God-Emperor, it is not unknown for humans to have smaller shrines to what they call Legendary Pokemon. While such a thing is technically illegal, all the Arbites and Ministorum are locals to Arceon and as such do not see anything wrong with it. After all, ‘they do put the worship above all other shrines, so it shouldn’t be a problem’ they say. While there have been attempts at investigations over the years, allies of the Thousand Sons have always prevented any meaningful attempts, proclaiming that they themselves had investigated, and saw no taint of Chaos on Arceon.

And indeed, such a phenomenon has garnered much interest, Arceon is seemingly immune to Chaos taint, though further investigations have proved that this isn’t exactly true. What is true is that Arceon has a method of purifying Chaos taint, as well as making it difficult for Chaos to hook its influence upon the innocent souls of the world, but over the millennium there have been those that Chaos has successfully corrupted. Such souls are quickly discovered and purified, either with fire or the esoteric method of purification. But sometimes the corrupted souls, whether mortal, or on rare occasions Astartes, are not discovered quickly enough, and they manage to allow Chaos raids to be committed upon Arceon. Such attacks are quickly dealt with, for there are always at least two companies of Astartes on Arceon, one from the Thousand Sons, and one from the Cured, as well as other means that Arceon has gone through great lengths to keep the Inquisition from learning about.

_The Cured_

_When the Death Guard attacked Arceon during the Horus Heresy, there were several groups that were miraculously cured of Nurgles Rot, with some Inquisitors theorizing that they had accidentally come across whatever method that the Thousand Sons used to cure themselves of the Flesh Change. For Millennia, these Cured remained on Arceon as a permanent Astartes garrison, not only in thanks to the world which saved them from the madness that consumed the rest of their legion, but also out of fear of once more falling victim to that which brought them low in the first place. However, during the 5th Black Crusade, Arceon once more came under attack from Nurgalite forces, during which the Cured, for as sons of Mortarion they enjoy a longevity greater than any other Space Marine, once more did battle against their brothers and discovered to their shock that they were immune to all of the diseases of Nurgle. While later events would show that this immunity was exclusive to Nurgle corruption, this discovery led to the Cure petitioning to formally join in the next next Founding and left their savior world, though in honor of not only curing them, but also hosting them for millenia, the Cured always have a company of theirs posted on Arceon, rotated out every century, and have always answered the call whenever the Thousand Sons require any aid._

Despite being under constant threat of attack from those who see the homeworld of a Primarch a tantalizing target, Arceon remains a verdant world, covered in a variety of different biomes, from deserts, to forests and to plains. Its main attraction however are the Pokemon, beings that gained great fame under the Thousand Sons, and billions of people, from Guard Generals and Navy Admirals, to Imperial Nobles and Inquisitors, many desire a Pokemon as a companion. Despite the clamor, the Thousand Sons have refused to allow the insertion of Pokemon to other worlds, ensuring that Pokemon remain native to Arceon only, and have at times gathered the entire Chapter to burn entire Imperial Worlds to the ground should they discover anyone has successfully poached from their world. Despite this, they do occasionally gift those who have done great services to the Thousand Sons a Pokemon, who become treasured companions to these lucky few.

** Beliefs **

Like most Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Thousand Sons disdain the Imperial Cult, for they, like most Astartes remember that the Great Crusade fought against religion, and that the Emperor proclaimed many times, most notably on Monarchia, that he was not a god. Despite this they tolerate the worship more than most Astartes.

Long has the Thousand Sons prized knowledge over all else, having been known during the Great Crusade as scholars and teachers, many Thousand Sons take sabbaticals to work as aids to the various offices of Pokemon Professor on their homeworld of Arceon, or at similar research faculties. Within their Fortress-Monastery are libraries full of the knowledge that they’ve collected throughout the millennium, though they do reluctantly destroy any texts that may cause Chaos taint.

Like most Chapters, they hold beliefs about how one day their Primarch will return, taking his parting words as prophecy. One day, they believe, Ahriman will fulfil his long-sought quest and heal the Emperor. Then the Great Crusade will begin anew, the Emperor leading the charge, and Magnus will once more be reunited with his sons.

** Recruitment and Geneseed **

The Thousand Sons Chapter, during the days before Magnus was found, suffered from an affliction of mutation, one that threatened to destroy the entire Legion. But Magnus discovered a method of preventing this, and since than the Chapter has suffered no major mutation, nor lost any use of their Astartes organs, though descendent Chapters do suffer from these problems, it remains under control.

When Magnus took control of his Legion, he feared the effects that taking so many of Arceons best and brightest young boys away to join his Legion, and thus over the time of the Great Crusade found a number of recruitment worlds, some of which now serve as the homeworlds of Chapters of the 15th’s geneseed, most prominent of these was Prospero, but during the Scouring it was burned to the ground.

Even now that the Thousand Sons are a Chapter, not a Legion, there are still fears of stealing too much away from their homeworld, as such the Thousand Sons take every opportunity while out on campaigns to look for promising young men to insert into their ranks. These boys are inducted into the 1st Company of the Chapter as a member of the Scout Squads, but every effort is made that they spend some time training on Arceon itself, so that they might find a Pokemon Partner. 

While efforts ensure the Scouts make it to Arceon to find a Pokemon often don’t work out, when it comes time for a Scout to receive the Black Carapace, there will be no detours, that Scout will make it to Arceon, or else he will never be made a full Battle-Brother. There on Arceon the last surgery is completed, and then the newborn Space Marine goes on a journey on the homeworld of their Chapter, what for is unknown to any other than the Thousand Sons themselves, but whatever the purpose of this quest, it ensures that it is rare that the Thousand Sons have any to fear from Chaos tainting them.

_Legendary Avatar’s_

_Unlike for many Astartes Chapters, the trials don’t end with the implantation of the Black Carapace. Instead, for the Thousand Sons, there is one last trial, one which they have kept a secret from the Imperium as a whole for ten thousand years. They must journey Arceon, and find themselves a patron amongst the Legendary Pokemon. Due to the deal that Magnus struck with his own patron, Arceus the Origin, most Legendaries are willing to allow this, looking upon an Astartes from afar before approaching him in one form or another. While there are those Astartes who fail this test, where no Legendary takes a liking to him and his corpse is eventually found potentially years later, there are those for whom the opposite occurs. These beings are known as Avatars._

_The occurrence of an Avatar is not a new phenomenon. Several thousand years before Magnus was stolen away to Arceon, a young girl known as Harukea gained more than just the favor of the Legendary Pokemon Articuno, she was gifted a feather from the great bird himself and was granted mighty mystical powers. And even now Legends once again roam the world, even if discreetly, someone being chosen as an Avatar remains a particularly rare event. Even at the point in time when the Thousand Sons could claim the peak amount of Avatars counted amongst their ranks, such numbers would only allow for one Avatar per company. But every time that one has appeared, steps were taken to ensure that their true nature was hidden, for the secret of the Legendaries must be kept, even from our allies._

_Any yet events have occurred such that the greatest secret of the Thousand Sons may no longer be able to be kept hidden. When Giovanni Katchimel rose to the ranks of Leader of 2nd Company, three Avatar’s decided to flock to his side, Iskander Khayon, Avatar of Yveltal, Karl Franz, Avatar of Zygarde, and Morgiana le Carcassonne, Avatar of Xerneas. Many ponder how these three people simultaneously decided to go to Giovanni’s side, especially for Iskander and Morgiana. Iskander had simply woken up from a 500-year slumber to declare that he wished to be moved to 2nd Company, while before revealing herself upon the newly acquired 2nd Company ship Will of Entropy, Morgiana had been traveling to worlds upon which Exterminatus was performed, bringing new life to them. Of the three, only Karl was in an easy position to join Giovanni’s side, having both been a part of the same Scout Squad._

_Such an occurrence is seen as another portent of Giovanni’s great destiny in the Thousand Sons. But many more see this as a sign of greater troubles, for why else would so many powerful entities flock to Giovanni’s side, if not to prepare for trouble. And as the 41st millennium ends, and prophecies foretell another of Abbadon’s Black Crusades, some fear that perhaps that this one will be the worst yet._

** Warcry **

Rare is it that the Thousand Sons yell out any cry other than commands to their war-beasts, or as a medium for mental assaults from the Conceptuals. But even the dignified warrior-scholars will call out battle cries when overwhelmed with righteous fury. As with most Chapters, ‘For the Emperor!’ is a common one, but the sons of Magnus do have some warcries unique to their geneline. ‘The Eye of Magnus is upon us!’ is rather popular amongst them, as ‘We are the Beginning of your End!’. But when faced with the Iron Warriors, they lose all composure when it comes to their battlecries, while they still fight with discipline, they can only howl their rage, a tribute not only to their war-beasts, but also the Space Wolves who suffered alongside them when Perturabo first betrayed the Thousand Sons.

_Giovanni thundered through the hallways, followed closely by Iskander, Morgaine and Karl, though Morgaine had to be carried by Iskander, her mortal body unable to keep up with Space Marines running. Rushing through the gate into the Astropath Choir Chamber, Leader Katchimel bellowed out, “Confirm! Is it true!”_

_The Choirmaster, an old gaunt thing, closer to that of a corpse than a human, nodded. “The message is real my lord. Lord Ahriman of the Blood Ravens has sent out a call for help.”_

_Stunned by the continued existence of a living legend, the Chosen of Entropy only had one thing to say. “Then we will answer. For the Emperor, and the Primarch!”_


End file.
